A Hundred Years
by Instructor Quistis
Summary: Complete. Yaoi SxS Squall's POV The life he lives, the man he loves. For Kristy. Forgive my formatting problomes. i will fix it. i promise.
1. Default Chapter

A Hundred Years  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard.  
  
WARNING!!! This is a yaoi fic. That means boys loving boys in the physical way. Get over it or don't read it. Oh yeah, it also had some shitty language. Yeah, I know, fuck it.  
  
Dedication.  
  
This fic goes out o Kristina Elaine Sarow. Born May 1, 1985 Died September 29 2003. I love you Kristi.  
  
Ch1 12  
  
Another fight. Another black eye. I don't know why we do this to each other. I know we care about each other, I know we do!!  
  
"Leonheart! Are you paying attention? How many times do I have to tell you?" My professor glared down at me and walked away, continuing with her lecture. Being the youngest in the class wasn't the best thing when you were 12 and everyone lese was 13. Especially when one of the biggest kids in the class was a person like Seifer Almasy. He had it in for me bad. And I have no idea why. And being 12,alltheier beatings and name-callings make me cry. Sometimes I even hate myself. Class ended, and everyone, that is everyone except me, raced to their dorms to change and do whatever it is that the rest of the world does while I train and study. I don't have time for games. I'm set determined to beat them all, especially Seifer. I hate that rat bastard.  
  
I walked slowly to my room, not wanting to see my roommate Zell yet. He was in the same situation I was. Younger than everyone else, and smaller to boot. So he was an easy target for Seifer and his friends as well. I knew he'd had a fight with him earlier and Zell would want to be alone for awhile. He was studying to be a martial artist and I didn't like it when he got really upset and started putting parts of his body through the walls. Seifer's just lucky that Zell does take his frustration out on inanimate objects and not the object of his frustration or he'd be a bloody smear on the floor. I think I'd like to see that someday. Seifer and I used to actually be best friends. He grew up at the same orphanage as Zell and me. But after Sis left, so did everyone else. I was the last one to go I left six months ago for Garden, and when I wrote Zell to tell him, and he came too. And that's where I met Seifer again. But it was like he didn't even remember me at all!! And All we've done since then is fight.  
  
"Hey Leonheart! Gong somewhere?" I groaned and kept walking. Hoping like hell he went away, but he never does. He caught up with me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Leonheart! How are you today my skinny little Queer?" I ignored him, the insult hurt, and I could feel my tears start to well up in my eyes. Damnnit!! I am twelve years old!! I shouldn't be crying like a four-year- old. Why is it that he's the only person who can do this to me? I stopped caring after Sis left. But Seifer always manages to make me feel something besides the empty. I don't want to feel.  
  
"Talking to yourself in your head again Queer? I thought I told you that was bad for you." "Fuck you Seifer."  
  
I have to redo my chapters because I have the wrong title on all of them so My authors notes are going to be screwed up. I love you ... please review? 


	2. ch2 15

A Hundred Years  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard.  
  
WARNING!!! This is a yaoi fic. That means boys loving boys in the physical way. Get over it or don't read it. Oh yeah, it also had some shitty language. Yeah, I know, fuck it.  
  
Dedication.  
  
This fic goes out o Kristina Elaine Sarow. Born May 1, 1985 Died September 29 2003. I love you Kristi.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
15  
  
"You shouldn't have to put up with his shit man. If I wouldn't get kicked  
  
out of Garden then I would have done something to the asshole a long time  
  
ago, like when we were Twelve."  
  
Zell was talking again and again I was ignoring him. We'd gotten our first  
  
taste of the GF's a year ago. I wanna know what the hell they think about  
  
when they put a weapon of mass destruction in the hands of a fifteen-year-  
  
old. Well, almost fifteen-year-old. It was only a few days to my  
  
sixteenth Birthday was coming up and I was dreading what Seifer had in  
  
store for me that day. He'd almost formally written and engraved the  
  
fucking invitation to our duel. And it was off of Garden grounds, on the  
  
weekend when we were on leave. Our SeeD exams weren't till next year  
  
anyway, so not getting caught fighting again was a must for both of us. I  
  
didn't even remember the incidents form when we were twelve. I don't  
  
remember a lot anymore. Like there's something about Zell that's really  
  
important, and I don't remember.  
  
Zell had class so he left, leaving me to think about things in my head.There's  
  
only one thing I remember from when I was younger. I wanted to be the  
  
best. And now there was only one person standing in my way. Seifer. I was drawn to him  
  
somehow, the same way I was drawn to the locked box in the back of my closet. To be  
  
opened on my18th birthday. I think it's a gift from the orphanage I grew up in. I  
  
don't remember it at all, but Seifer, like that box, calls to me. And I still have two more  
  
years to open the box.  
  
Shiva shifted in my mind, I could feel her. She was mine, as much as  
  
Quezacotl was Zell's, and as much as Ifrit belonged to Seifer. She's the  
  
one GF I won't trade to anyone. She suits me, and she likes me. She even  
  
told me so. She's helped me put up a mask for everyone else to see so I  
  
don't let all my emotions out on my face. That's a bad thing for a  
  
mercenary in training. I have to be detached. I have to-  
  
(Don't you have better things to be doing rather than brooding about  
  
how muchyou want to be the best? Do something about it Squall! )  
  
I loved Shiva for that. She motivated me to do the things that  
  
needed to be done. And talking to the GFs in your head isn't something your supposed to be  
  
able to do, but I can, and Zell can talk to Quez, so I think that the GFs just choose who  
  
they belong to. I know for a fact that I'm the only one Shiva ever talks to and none of the  
  
other GFs will talk to me.  
  
"Well hello Puberty Boy." Fuck! I hate him. Even though his  
  
insults don't make me cry anymore, I can vaguely remember a time when they did. They still hurt, and they still make me hate myself.  
  
"You gong to swing your pansy sword around?" He smirked and I wanted  
  
to punch him. He always points out that his blade is bigger and heavier than mine.  
  
(Don't let him see!! He'll only goad you more) Shiva reminded me as I left  
  
my mask on, ignoring him.  
  
The fight was inevitable. We ended up in the training center, blades drawn.  
  
I swung and he blocked and spun, trying to catch me in the side. My blade  
  
clanged loudly against his and sparks flew. Every aspect of our training  
  
poured into the duel. Until he knocked the blade from my hands. My mask  
  
slipped, from not letting him see anything, to everything.  
  
The shock, the rage that engulfed me. I'm still not good enough.  
  
I flew at him. Fist lying I took the moves that I've watched Zell  
  
ingrained into his body in the corner punching bag. Seifer dropped  
  
Hyperion in surprise when I punched him square in the eye. And then his  
  
face contorted in the all too familiar smirk, and he turned and walked  
  
away. I hate myself even more now.  
  
Luckily, Zell was still in class when I arrived to my dorm. I went into a  
  
rage, throwing things, breaking things. I punched a few holes in the  
  
walls. I shattered the mirror with my fist. The blood oozed from the  
  
hundreds of tiny cuts on my hands as I  
  
stared at myself in the remains of the mirror. I was bruised, cut in a few  
  
places from the battle with Seifer and my hand dripped blood on the gray- blue pants I was  
  
forced to wear. I wasn't allowed to wear my own gear until after my next birthday, in two  
  
days. Not that I had any other clothes, but the money I'd stashed away  
  
would well cover the cost of that.  
  
One piece of the mirror stuck out a little farther than the rest of the  
  
leftover shards still sticking from the frame. I reached out to it and held it in my  
  
fingers. The edge was sharp, blood smeared across the reflective surface as I held it up to my  
  
face. My gray eyes and the blood looked almost comfortable together. The  
  
rage ripped through me again. I brought the sharp edge of the glass down my  
  
arm, leaving a trail of blood that grew as the wound began to bleed freely.  
  
I hate myself.  
  
It was 0500 hours when I finally stopped hiding in my half of the dorm. It  
  
was a relatively safe idea to take a shower. I was sixteen. At least I  
  
have been for the past five hours. I got to go shopping today for my own  
  
gear. One less thing for Seifer to brag about to me. I undressed and  
  
headed for the showers. There was the unmistakable sound of a shower  
  
running. I had hoped the place would be empty. I'm not particularly  
  
thrilled with the idea of showering with other men. It makes me  
  
uncomfortable because I've been having really weird thought lately, about  
  
sex, with men. So I've been avoiding the public shower thing.  
  
No such luck today. I had to share the space. With Seifer.  
  
But something I thought impossible was happening. Seifer was leaning  
  
back against the shower wall, the spray hitting his chest as he stroked his  
  
cock. He had his eyes closed and his fist was a blur, pulling roughly  
  
against the sensitive organ. His eyes opened a fraction of a second before  
  
he came. His dick twitched and jerked as a long stream of cum shot up into  
  
the air, only to be dissipated by the spray of the shower. I stared at him  
  
as it jumped again and shot a second stream of cum into the air to join the  
  
first one. He jerked again, and one last stream came pouring from the tip  
  
of his dick.  
  
It was large, larger than mine. And watching this happen made  
  
me think of Seifer in the worst way possible. In my bed. My dick stood  
  
erect and waving in the air. Seifer's cock still twitched a little. He  
  
stared at me in shock, knowing I had just watched him blow his load.  
  
I felt awkward. The loud spray of the shower seemed distant.  
  
Siefer's eyes bore into me, He looked so. scared? I kept my mask up. If I  
  
don't say anything, I might be able to spare a fight with Seifer, naked on  
  
the shower floor. Fuck! Why do these thoughts keep coming into my head?  
  
Fuck. I turned a shower on and stepped under the spray, the water was hot  
  
so I adjusted the dials a little. Seifer stared at me.  
  
"Leonheart?" his voice sounded unstable as he stood up straight and took a  
  
few steps toward me.  
  
"What do you want Seifer." I pushed my wet hair out of my eyes and  
  
looked in his eyes for the first time ever.  
  
"Don't, don't say anything about his to no one." He wasn't telling  
  
me not to say anything, he was asking, or at least the closest to asking  
  
that ever would be again.  
  
"Why would I? I have better things to do with my time than torment  
  
other people." I said pointedly.  
  
He kept coming towards me. He was only about a foot away; any closer  
  
and he'd be sharing my shower with me.  
  
"I've decided to postpone out duel." He said it like he was doing me  
  
a favor. "Don't think for one minute that this has anything to do with it."  
  
"That was has anything to do with it?" I wasn't really paying  
  
attention to his words, just staring at him, and if he noticed, he didn't  
  
say anything.  
  
"You've got nice hard on there Squally boy." He stepped closer. Now  
  
he was sharing my shower. The unsure-ness that he'd had moments ago was  
  
gone. He was all arrogance and pride now. Naked arrogance and pride.  
  
"Why do you care?" I turned my back to him.  
  
"Is this your way to tell me to get lost?" I nodded, reaching for  
  
the shampoo.  
  
"Well your head tells me to get lost, but your body screams  
  
'Fuck me'."  
  
"The hell?" I turned around to face him again and was greeted with  
  
his warm mouth on mine. My first kiss. I didn't expect it to turn my legs  
  
into jelly, nor did I expect him to push me up against the shower wall. I  
  
stumbled backwards.  
  
"Gods Squall, do you have no idea how hot you are?"  
  
I moaned as a response and pulled him towards me again. It didn't occur to  
  
me that this was Seifer Almasy, that he would probably tell the whole  
  
Garden that I wanted to fuck him in the showers. Because I do. I want to  
  
fuck him, or him fuck me. At this point in time I really don't care witch  
  
way it was going to go.  
  
My body jumped when I felt his hand reach down between us and stroke me.  
  
My blood was on fire. I didn't have any clue to what I was doing. I knew  
  
that homosexual relationships were against the Garden's regulations. I knew  
  
that if we got caught there would be severe punishment. But I didn't care.  
  
If Seifer wanted to drag me into Cid's office and fuck me on his desk,  
  
right now I would let him do it.  
  
But Seifer seemed content to torment my senses. He stroked my cock until I  
  
was on the verge of coming. I felt the slickness of his bare skin against  
  
my own. And I felt the hard length of him pressing against my thigh.  
  
"Squall." he whispered my name against my wet hair and stole one of my  
  
hands away from his arms and placed my fingers around him. I could feel  
  
his pulse. I could feel the desire that raged from within him. And I  
  
wanted that desire.  
  
"Seifer. have you ever.?"  
  
His eyes looked straight into mine. The jade depths of them taking  
  
away my breath. "No. I was waiting for you." And then before I could say  
  
another word he covered my mouth with his again. The heat of his lips, the  
  
taste of him, it all drove me mad.  
  
"Seifer. take me" the words slipped from my lips before I had a  
  
chance to think about it. Seifer moaned and pushed my back up against the  
  
wall again, lifting my legs up around him  
  
"This is probably gonna hurt."  
  
"I don't care. Please. Seifer." I begged him. I wanted him so bad.  
  
I wrapped my legs tightly around him until I felt the head of his erection  
  
brushing up against the virgin hole I was offering. He pushed forward.  
  
The pain at first was unbearable, and I heard Seifer moan in pleasure as he  
  
entered me, holding me there until I couldn't take it anymore. I could  
  
feel the gentle rocking of his hips as he tried not to move for my benefit.  
  
But I wanted him to move, and I pushed down on him further, bringing him  
  
deeper.  
  
He started slowly, at first. But soon we were pounding against each  
  
other; wave after wave of pleasure engulfed me. I was going to come, and  
  
Seifer knew it.  
  
"Squall. I can't. I'm gonna." I felt him come, every nerve ending in  
  
my body went haywire as he came inside of me, and I went over the edge.  
  
And I screamed.  
  
We stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, his body leaning against  
  
me leaning against the wall. And when he did move, he let my feet hit the  
  
floor before stepping away. He didn't say anything. He just reached out  
  
with one hand to stroke my cheek before walking away.  
  
I took my shower in confusion. What the hell just happened? The  
  
water had turned cold so I turned off the spray and wrapped my towel around  
  
me before entering the dressing area. My Garden uniform was gone, and  
  
sitting in its place was a white box tied with a black ribbon. There was a  
  
note.  
  
Squall-  
  
Now that you're sixteen, you can stop wearing that ugly piece of shit  
  
uniform. Your body does scream "Fuck me". And you should have the clothes  
  
to go with it. Enjoy.  
  
-S.A.  
  
Inside was a pair of black leather pants with a matching jacket. The  
  
jacket collar was fur lined. There was a white shirt to wear under it, and  
  
belts. Lots of them. I held the clothes up to me; the black of the  
  
leather made my pale skin look even paler. But they looked like they would  
  
fit.  
  
They did. They fit like a second skin. And by the time I had figured out  
  
where I was supposed to put all the belts, I was late to my first class.  
  
No one was in the hallways as I walked to the second floor lift.  
  
The entire classroom went silent as I walked in the room. All heads turned  
  
in my direction. Even the SeeD who had come to talk to our class today.  
  
And as I took my usual seat in the back, I watched a smile play across  
  
Seifer's face.  
  
A/N I think I fixed the format problome and a coule of my never ending typos. I love you all!!! But anyway, wasn't that a nice lemony scene? I sure could use  
  
a few reveiws!! Next is age 18, before the fight that scarred them both. 


	3. ch3 18before the scarring fight

A Hundred Years  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard.  
  
WARNING!!! This is a yaoi fic. That means boys loving boys in the physical way. Get over it or don't read it. Oh yeah, it also had some shitty language. Yeah, I know, fuck it.  
  
Dedication.  
  
This fic goes out o Kristina Elaine Sarow. Born May 1, 1985 Died September 29 2003. I love you Kristi.  
  
Ch 3  
  
18 (before the scarring fight)  
  
The clock blinked the insane hour of 0400. I rolled over and sat up, me feet hitting the carpeted floor as I stood up. Too quickly I decided when my body screamed, the dull ache in my muscles from hours of training now engulfed in fire.  
  
I winced and stretched. I couldn't sleep, and I knew why. Zell still slept, snoring lightly in his half of the sectioned room. I don't know why they roomed him with me. But then the only person I know without a roommate is Seifer. All of his other roommates demanded to be moved, so it was easier to have him room alone.  
  
I pulled my leather pants on. Zell asked one time where the hell I got pants like this, but I told him it was none of his business. It isn't really. It's no one's business but Seifer's and mine.  
  
I wasn't thinking about where I was going, just letting my feet take me down the familiar path. Walking down the dorm halls with only my pants on was never a problem at 0400 hours.  
  
I turned the corner and walked to the last door. Seifer had carved his bloodcross into it and painted it red so it stood out from every other door in the dormitory.  
  
I punched in the key code and the door opened. Now most people would expect Seifer to be a slob. But he's not. He's the neatest person I've ever met.  
  
The pitch-blackness of the room didn't bother me. I was here often enough to know where everything was. His bedroom door is always open, and he likes to leave the curtains open too, so when I stood in the doorway of his bedroom he was bathed in the pale glow of the moon, white pillows and blankets nested all around him. He looked like an angel sleeping there.  
  
I removed my pants, carefully folding them and draping them across the back of his desk chair. Seifer shifted in his sleep, the blankets moving down almost to the point I could see the nudity that I knew existed beneath.  
  
Now naked myself, I pulled back the blankets enough to allow me room to slip into the bed next to him. The warmth of his skin soaked right into me, washing away the chill from the walk over. Seifer inhaled sharply as my cold skin came into contact with his, waking him up. His eyes cracked open and he smiled at me and scooted over to make room for me in the bed.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." I told him simply. I don't like to talk much. It takes too much effort to bother with the people that I care nothing about. But I like talking to Seifer.  
  
"S'okay. I like it when you come here." He wrapped his arms around me, holding me. He started to gently rub my shoulders and I winced. "Training?" he asked me, his voice husky with sleep. I nodded and Seifer sat up, pushing me onto my stomach.  
  
His hands massaged my back, neck, and shoulders, slowly easing away the tension and sore muscles. The feeling of his hands on my skin was phenomenal. I can never get over how well he knows my body.  
  
Seifer leaned forward and placed a kiss my spine. "Squall, did you really come here because you couldn't sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, I always sleep better when I'm with you." I offered him a smile and he rolled over to cuddle me against him. He held me close and with one hand pulled the blankets up around us.  
  
Only two hours of sleep later and it was time for a shower. Garden changed its regulations about homosexual relationships last year. But Seifer and I were still a secret I didn't want the world to know my sex life and I didn't think Seifer would either. I've seen what they do to the open homosexuals. It's not pretty. And I still have to remind Seifer about that.  
  
I was the guy that everyone stared at when I walked by. They will silently watch me pass and them whisper excitedly after I'm out of hearing. I have enough to deal with. I don't need them talking about who I have in my bed as well.  
  
We showered. Not sharing a stall, but close to. The other students avoided us, knowing that we both had short fuses and we always ignited the other. My idea. If we act like we hate each other, no one will ever place us together.  
  
Seifer hummed to himself in the shower. I know the song but I can't remember the lyrics. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, appreciating the beauty of the showering angel.  
  
He caught me staring and winked at me, his familiar smirk sliding into place. It was time for a public scene. "Like what you see Leonheart?  
  
I smiled inwardly. The game was to say the exact opposite of the truth. "You are an arrogant bastard. Almasy, no one should ever have to see you naked." I turned my back on him for the benefit of the other students present.  
  
"I think you like me Puberty boy!! "  
  
He's been doing this for awhile, it's been the subject of many fights in the past month. I don't want people to know!! But if he wants to be a bastard and show everyone where his sexuality lies, then I can play this game too.  
  
"I think you want me to like you Almasy, you fucking Queer." His eyes narrowed as I turned back around to face him, the spray of the shower hit my back as I gave him my 'annoyed' look.  
  
"Are you questioning my sexuality?" He growled. He was getting pissed now. I could tell that this was going to be a fight later.  
  
"I don't need to question your sexuality Seifer." I took a very girly step towards him, walking seductively. "I know all too well who you have warming your bed at night." I smirked, imitating his own.  
  
"Squall." he warned me that this should stop.  
  
"You were the one who started it. And I'm gonna be the one to finish it." I was pissed. I am so tired of Seifer always dancing too close to the truth in our public spectacles. It was my turn. It's my turn to get the better of him in the public eye for once.  
  
"What's the matter Seifer, lonely over there?" I stepped forward again, out of the spray of my shower and into the spray of his.  
  
"Squall!! What the hell are you doing!? Get out of my shower and back into your own!"  
  
"I don't want to. I want to join you." I reached up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. The other students stared at us.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" He whispered to me.  
  
I didn't give him an answer, but instead I kissed him. One of those kisses that should be a private moment in time. I devoured his mouth like there wasn't a bunch of underclassmen watching us. Like we were back in Seifer's room, under the blankets with no one around to ever know.  
  
The kiss felt like an eternity, but in reality it was only about five minutes. I pulled away from him and smirked again. Now for the humiliation. "Nice hard on there Almasy." And I left, not even bothering to finish my shower.  
  
The fight was inevitable. Seifer was furious with me for humiliating him, and I was furious with him for always trying to bring our personal life into the public eye.  
  
Our movements blurred, steel clanged against steel. Seifer, never one for letting his opponents get the better of him, ever, cast fire on me. Blinded momentarily I rubbed the coals out of my eyes before blindly charging again. Then pain. It seared across my face and blood poured from the open wound on my forehead. I counter attacked, the tip of my blade making a mirror wound on Seifer's beautiful face.  
  
Then Blackness.  
  
Computers are such a whore to me. Anyway, next is during the war, right after Lunatic Pandora. Oh yeah, Squall's goon have a naughty dream!!! I'd love some reviews from you people!!!  
Top of Form 


	4. Ch 4 After Lunatic Pandora

A Hundred Years  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard.  
  
WARNING!!! This is a yaoi fic. That means boys loving boys in the physical way. Get over it or don't read it. Oh yeah, it also had some shitty language. Yeah, I know, fuck it.  
  
Dedication.  
  
This fic goes out o Kristina Elaine Sarow. Born May 1, 1985 Died September 29 2003. I love you Kristi.  
  
Ch 4  
  
18 (After Lunatic Pandora)  
  
This shower was fantastic! I can only remember one shower ever being this good, on my sixteenth birthday.  
  
The hot water washed away the blood, the sweat, and the dirt. It soothed the sore muscles in my body. Not gone, but soothed. Too much fighting for that. And way too much blood. Not enough sleep.  
  
It's gotten to the point that even the slightest sound will wake me. My hand almost permanately rests on my gunblade. My reflexes are so sharp that I'm afraid I might hurt someone if they're not careful around me.  
  
The other five, well four, are just as bad. Rinoa doesn't count. She's just hanging around because she likes me. I'm just letting her stay because she was Seifer's friend. He used to go hang with her when he was in Deling. He'd come back and tell me what a great person she was. How she listened to him like I did.  
  
When she told us she was in love with him I was furious.  
  
But she was Seifer's friend, and rather than letting her die, I saved her from those huge lizards at the parade, pulled her from the Sorceress's Memorial, and not to mention my daring space rescue. Even after I've seen the dead possessed look in my ex-lover's eyes. She was his friend, and contrary to belief, he doesn't have a lot of them. So I put up with her. Although I really, really, want to smack her.  
  
The water turned cold and I shut it off. I gratefully wrapped a fluffy hotel towel around me waist. Zell was gong to be pissed that there was no hot water, but I can deal with that.  
  
" 'Bout damn time Squall!!! I'm filthy!" Zell stood up from the spot on the floor that he'd obviously been sitting in for a while. Irvine had managed to keep his bloody, dirty ass off the beds.  
  
"No hot water." I told him.  
  
"Bastard! Now I gotta wait."  
  
Irvine grinned from the bed that he had dubbed as his. "Take a cold one. You could use one, maybe it'll calm your hyper ass down."  
  
Irvine ran his fingers through his wet auburn hair as Zell flipped him off.  
  
"Hell, I'll take a cold one. I can't stand to be this gross anymore." He pulled off his blood soaked clothes on the way to the bathroom.  
  
We had taken the girl's clothes to get cleaned earlier. They would be picking up ours in a little while. Clean clothes sounded like heaven. But until then I was stuck in nothing but this damn towel.  
  
Irvine grinned at me and started digging in his bag. Asshole had other clothes.  
  
"They're just PJ's." He told me when I gave him the look of death. "I'm going downstairs to get hammered. You can join me if you get your clothes back soon."  
  
In other words he wanted to be alone for awhile.  
  
I don't blame him. He almost killed the woman who raised us. We all now had to face that we grew up together. And he was the only one who remembered.  
  
At least that explains what it was about Zell that I couldn't remember.  
  
I settled myself on the other bed and as I did I heard Quistis knock. I can tell it's her. She knocks three times, loud and clear. Rinoa has a timid knock, and Selphie, like Zell, doesn't seem to know how.  
  
"Come in." She entered and looked around. Irvine's and my clothes were together, waiting for her. Zell's were in a haphazard path to the bathroom.  
  
"I can tell where Zell was sitting." She pointed to the red spot on the floor. "He gets more blood on him than anyone." She smiled as she picked up his clothes and wrapped all of our clothes in a towel to keep her clothes clean, for now.  
  
"I'll be back in about an hour." She left as sank back into the pillows and closed my eyes.  
  
His green eyes bore into me as I danced harder, running my hand over the fishnet shirt and leather pants I wore because I knew he was watching.  
  
My dance partner, a girl from town, kept up with me, though I'm sure she had to realize that his eyes were on me, not her.  
  
The song ended and I wove my way through the crowd to him. His red leather pants made him stick out. The black spandex shirt clung to the body underneath that I knew so well.  
  
"I love watching you dance." He told me, pulling me in for a brief kiss.  
  
"Dance with me. It'd be like a duel, with no blades, and more skin contact." I winked at him.  
  
"You're smeared." He reached up and with one thumb, fixed my eyeliner. "Dance with me." I grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the dance floor.  
  
The beat of the music consumed me, as it always does. I pressed my body to his, rocking with the music as the beat got faster. And we danced. My hands buried in his hair and our faces inches away from each other.  
  
"Squall, I want you. Let's get out of here."  
  
"No here, in the back." I smirked knowing I could drive him wild. "But I wanna finish the dance first." I pressed my groin against his and felt the hardness.  
  
He growled and ran his hands over my body.  
  
"I'll make it worth it." And I wrapped one leg around his waist and ground into him.  
  
People stared, and we let them, our mouths and hands teasing each other. Like when Seifer pressed his front to my back and rubbed my dick through my pants. And by the time the music ended, we were both wanton and desperate.  
  
We left the floor, heading to a dark corner in the back. He pressed me against the wall, deftly unbuttoning my pants while I struggled with the lacing on his. As soon as I had his cock in my hands I dropped to my knees, knowing we would need some lubrication. I marveled at the beauty of the man before and the freshly shaven pubic area.  
  
I engulfed his cock in my mouth, getting him wet enough to enter me. I wanted him inside of me. And as soon as I thought there was enough there, I stood, and he pulled my pants down far enough to give him access to my hole. I wrapped my knees around his waist and his cock brushed up against me. I felt that and pushed down, the head of his swollen flesh entering my ass felt utterly amazing. I didn't want him to go slow.  
  
"Just fuck me.' Moaning my desire into his neck.  
  
He complied, shoving his cock all the way up, hitting that spot inside of me right away. We kept up with the music, anyone watching would just think we were dancing.  
  
"Gods, you're so fucking tight Squall."  
  
"Shut up Seifer, and fuck me harder." I could barely get the words out.  
  
"Squall, say my name."  
  
"Seifer."  
  
"Scream it."  
  
Shamelessly I did. I could feel Seifer coming. I could feel the hot rush of fluid invade my body.  
  
"Squall."  
  
"Seifer."I was about to come.  
  
SQUALL!!!  
  
I sat up. Zell stood in front of me wearing nothing but a towel. He was giving me a weird look. I lay back down on the bed and groaned.  
  
"Zell, I think I'm going to kill you."  
  
"You were moaning, I thought you were having a bad dream. And you said-"  
  
"No Zell, I was having a very good dream. As if you can't tell by the fact that my dick is fully erect and sticking out of my towel."  
  
"Uh." I opened my eyes and looked at him. His face was beet red. He opted to change the subject. "I think that's the most I ever heard you say." And something he said clicked in my head."  
  
"You were going to tell me I said something?"  
  
"Yeah. uh."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Seifer."  
  
"What the hell does he have to do about it?"  
  
"No, that's what you said. Seifer." He looked down at the floor. "Were you dreaming about him?" His face was red again.  
  
I sighed. "We were lovers."  
  
Zell's eyes flew open wide and he looked up at me. "You and Seifer? But I thought you were both-"  
  
"Straight? Nah, I'm as gay as they come. Seifer too."  
  
"But Rinoa-"  
  
"They were just friends. And that's the only reason I'm keeping her sorry ass around." I scowled.  
  
"Fuck." Zell sat down on the bed and I folded my legs to make room for him. "How long?"  
  
"My sixteenth birthday. We broke up when this happened." I ran my finger over the scar that ran from the left side of my forehead to the right side of my nose. "I was mad at him for almost making our relationship public. I wasn't ready. So I humiliated him in the showers. He was furious." I sighed again.  
  
"You miss him." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You love him?"  
  
"I never told him."  
  
"But you do."  
  
"With all my being."  
  
Zell smiled. "If we get out of this alive, you gotta tell him."  
  
"If we get out of this alive I'll scream it from the roof of the fucking Garden."  
  
And something clicked. "Are we bonding?'  
  
"Looks like it." Zell grinned.  
  
"You tell anyone and I'll tell Quistis about your little crush on her."  
  
Zell's eyes flew wide again. "How'd you know?!"  
  
"Come on Zell, I roomed with you for five years. I know." A knock sounded. "Hey, speak of the devil, there she is now."  
  
"Squall, I'll kill you!" And he tackled me and started beating me with a pillow. ""Come on in Quisty!" I yell, laughing as Zell beat me.  
  
"What the hell! Nevermind." She sat down our clothes. "Wow, Squall's laughing, what happened while I was gone?"  
  
I ignored her jab and pushed Zell, minus his towel, off me.  
  
"The Hell!" Zell quickly covered himself with the pillow and turned red. Quistis blushed as well, mumbled a goodbye and quickly left.  
  
And as if he finally realized the cowboy wasn't there, Zell asked, "Where's Irvine?"  
  
"Downstairs getting drunk. Said we could join him. Wanna?"  
  
"Sure, I could use a few drinks. And I'm making you stick to your promise."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About screaming that you love Seifer from the roof of Garden."  
  
"Only if we get out of this alive."  
  
But for that reason alone, I knew I would.  
  
A/N Hey!! Another chap for you all. I could use some more eviews thoug, I'm naught but a poor college student who thrives offof feedback. But I need some to do that. Heh. Next is after the war, starts off with the balcony scene. Can Zell really make Squall keep the promise? What do you think? 


	5. ch 5 18 after the war

A Hundred Years  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard.  
  
WARNING!!! This is a yaoi fic. That means boys loving boys in the physical way. Get over it or don't read it. Oh yeah, it also had some shitty language. Yeah, I know, fuck it.  
  
Dedication.  
  
This fic goes out o Kristina Elaine Sarow. Born May 1, 1985 Died September 29 2003. I love you Kristi.  
  
Ch5  
  
18 (after the war)  
  
I pulled away from kissing Rinoa. She smiled up at me and snuggled me. That kiss had been everything she ever wanted.  
  
I'd wanted that kiss to taste like cigarettes and coffee.  
  
Instead it tasted like strawberry lip-gloss and wine.  
  
I was disappointed beyond all belief.  
  
But I smiled for her. It was because of her I was here, she brought me back.  
  
But it was his green eyes that haunted me. And I don't hate Rinoa anymore. I'm proud of her. But she's not Seifer. And I don't want her to get the wrong impression.  
  
"Rinoa?" I pulled completely away from her.  
  
"Squall? Is something wrong?" She pursed her lips and looked confused.  
  
"I can't do this. I leaned over the railing of the balcony, looking at the water below. "There's someone else."  
  
She looked downcast. "Oh."  
  
"I don't even know if he feels the same way."  
  
Her eyes shot up at me. "He? This other person is a guy?"  
  
I looked around. Quistis and Selphie stood with Irvine jus tout of earshot. They were helping him change the batteries in the camcorder.  
  
"Can we talk someplace more private?" She nodded at me and I led her out of the ballroom to the secret area in the Training Center. There were two cadets there making out but they left when they saw who I was.  
  
"So." Rinoa leaned on the rail. "Who is he?"  
  
"You know him." I told her, I wanna see how smart she's gotten.  
  
"Zell?" I laughed at her.  
  
"Hells no. He's my best friend. And I thought you knew he had that thing for Quisty. Guess again."  
  
"Irvine?" I snorted. "Guess not. Then who-?" Then it dawned on her. "Seifer."  
  
I nodded. "Since I was sixteen."  
  
"And you love him." She stated this rather than asking. Looking down over the edge to the ocean she sighed. "So it was you."  
  
"What?" I looked over at her shocked.  
  
"Seifer's boy. He talked about you a lot. Never mentioned your name, but he called me the night you broke up. He spent three hours on the phone with me that night."  
  
"You mean to tell me he still cared?" I had thought Seifer hated me for what I did. But if he didn't then, all the things I've done to him since, he probably does now.  
  
"Yeah. He told me that the fight was his fault and that he should have respected you enough to keep the relationship private. Oh, and that he was lost without you."  
  
"He said that?" My voice was small, and unsure. Our breakup hadn't been sad for me, just angry. And now, for the first time, I wondered how he'd felt.  
  
"Yeah. Look. Squall, I'm glad you realized how you feel. You should tell him." And then she walked away. Leaving me with my thoughts.  
  
A week ago today I stood in the training center, pouring my heart out to Rinoa and finding out that Seifer had still loved me. I have no idea where to find him, or how tot ell him. But we land in Ballamb in ten minutes.  
  
Zell opened my door and walked in. "It's today. You doing it when we land." He grinned at me. It appeared that he hadn't forgotten my promise.  
  
I don't want to, and yet I do. What if he hears me? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he doesn't hear me? What if he does feel the same way?  
  
"Hey Squall!!! I can't hear you when you talk inside your head. And there's no getting gout of it. C'mon."  
  
I wasn't given the time to protest. He grabbed me by the arm and hauled me out of my room. People looked at us funny. How often is it that you see Zell Dincht pulling the Commander down the hallway by his arm? He shoved me into the elevator and hit the third floor button.  
  
"We can take the ladder in your office to the roof." And the elevator went up. Zell bounced in the corner.  
  
"Please stop. I 'm nervous enough as it is." I rubbed my eyes, wishing I'd never told him.  
  
"How come? It's not like he's standing at the front gate or anything." Zell snorted.  
  
"This is the first time I'll have said it out loud."  
  
"You have got to be shittin' me. You've been in love with him how long and you never said it?"  
  
"No I haven't now please shut the fuck up!!! Hyne! Why the hell did I even tell you!" I punched the wall as the elevator stopped.  
  
Zell walked out first, still pulling me by the arm.  
  
"I can walk you know."  
  
"Sorry. I'm just excited for you is all." Zell grinned at me as we felt the unmistakable shudder of Garden landing.  
  
I reached up, being the taller of the two of us and pulled open the hatch to release the ladder. And briefly wondered why the hell I was doing this.  
  
Oh yeah, I love Seifer.  
  
"Zell?" I turned to him, poised and ready to start climbing.  
  
"What? Are gong or do I have to carry you?"  
  
Impatient little bastard. I shot him a glare and started up. "What if he didn't make it? What if he's dead?"  
  
I heard Zell snort. "Fuck squall, he's Seifer Almasy, asshole extraordinaire, do you really think he's dead?"  
  
Short little fucker had a point. "No, he's way to stubborn to lay down and die." And it's the truth. I doubt Seifer would die if I impaled him with Leonheart.  
  
We reached the roof and I climbed out of the hole, wincing as the bright sunlight hit my eyes. Zell was out two seconds later.  
  
"Wow," he breathed, "it's beautiful up here. We can see all of Balamb!"  
  
It was beautiful. I looked around and almost fell when Zell pushed me at the edge.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?"  
  
"Scream it." And he folded his arms across his chest. "I'm waiting."  
  
I took a deep breath. If I didn't do this now, then I never would. So I took another step forward and with my knees shaking like a little girl's I screamed.  
  
"SEIFER ALAMASY, WHEREVER YOU ARE, I LOVE YOU!!!!"  
  
I hadn't expected it to take my breath away and make me dizzy as hell. If Zell hadn't been pulling me back by the collar I would be falling a long way down right now.  
  
"Shit Squall!! I think they heard you in Deling!" Zell helped me to my feet and over to the ladder. "I better go down first in case you fall. You look a little shaky." And he headed down the hole.  
  
I stopped thinking then. If I hadn't then I would never have been able to make it down the ladder, let alone close the hatch behind me.  
  
"You okay?" Zell looked a little concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I just. Fuck." I rubbed my face.  
  
"You must really love him. I don't thin anyone's aver seen you like this, all shaky and emotional like."  
  
"Seifer has" I answered him absentmindedly.  
  
Zell grinned as my secretary knocked on the door. "Sir? They need you at the front gate. The students are rioting over something.  
  
I sighed. If it wasn't one thing it was another.  
  
When I got there, Quistis had the situation almost under control. She was standing the mid dle of the students next to an achingly familiar man.  
  
"Squall!!' she waved her arms over the student's heads to motion for me to come over.  
  
It was like Moses and the Red fucking Sea. The students parted for me, most of them silent in my presence but a few still whispered.  
  
And the man next to Quistis turned and leaned on the gate. He had Hyperion thrown over one shoulder and his trench coat flared behind him.  
  
Seifer.  
  
My step didn't falter. I'd admitted my feelings, screamed them from the roof loud enough for Hyne to hear. And if he was standing here, then he heard too.  
  
My eyes locked with his. The students closed in behind me, probably thinking I was going to kick his sorry ass out of Garden. Seifer set Hyperion down. Quistis stepped back next to Zell (who I have no idea how he got there). He was grinning like crazy.  
  
Three more steps and I was face to face with him for the first time since the D-district prison. And I kissed him.  
  
This was the kiss I'd wanted when I had kissed Rinoa. It tasted exactly how I wanted it to; it felt exactly how I wanted it to. I lost myself in this kiss. I devoured his mouth and let him devour mine. And when I pulled away, out of breath, one thing came to mind.  
  
(It's not like he's standing at the front gate or anything.)  
  
I straightened myself and looked at the crowd. "Students, please return to your classes, there's nothing else to see." My voice was stoic but I glared at Zell. "You have five seconds before I hunt you down and kick the shit out of you."  
  
Zell's eyes grew wide. He 'eep'ed' and took off. As soon as his feet hit the ground I started counting. "Five, four, three, two, one." And I was off.  
  
I left behind me a smiling Seifer and a very confused Quistis.  
  
I caught up with Zell in the parking lot.  
  
"C'mon Squall!! How else was I gonna get you to tell him?" He backed away.  
  
I find it funny. Zell has been my best friend for over two years and even he can't read me sometimes. So I paused in my pursuit and gave him my 'annoyed' look.  
  
"Damnnit Zell!! You are a dumb fuck. Yeah I'm mad that you set me up. But at the same time, you had to go through a lot of trouble to do so."  
  
Zell's face contorted in the all too familiar "Zelly is confused" look. "Buh? I don't get it. So are you pissed or not?"  
  
I shrugged. "Fuck if I know."  
  
"You shoulda seen Seifer's face after that kiss. He was so happy." Zell grinned and we both headed for the door. "And poor Quisty looked like she was gonna die of shock!!"  
  
I smiled "And I bet that kiss and the fact I told you I was gonna kick the shit out of you will be all over garden my Dinner." I laughed.  
  
"So, lets say we grab your boy and Quisty and go get some lunch?"  
  
"Sounds good." And we headed back to the front gate.  
  
As expected, they were still there. Quistis was barricading Seifer with Questions she never finished, but Seifer answered them anyway.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Squall and I are gay."  
  
"When did this-?"  
  
"Squall's sixteenth birthday."  
  
"How the hell didn't anyone-?"  
  
"People are stupid."  
  
And then she did finish one question. "Why?"  
  
He looked up and smiled, realizing then that Zell and I were there. Quisty's gaze followed. "Because it was meant to be."  
  
"I like your answer." I said softly, a small smile creeping to my face.  
  
Two weeks later I was in my office sorting through papers. Seifer was back in garden after a spoof of a trial. The judge panel was the six of us who had defeated Ultemicia, and since no one bore a grudge, he was re-admitted with no contest.  
  
The cadets would be taking their field test tomorrow. Seifer's file came up; or rather suck out like a sore thumb. I've never seen a cadet file this think. The only files that even come close are mine, Quisty's, Zell's and Irvine's. But I have a feeling that this time he'll pass.  
  
There were some bad feelings about Seifer's return to garden. A lot of the students felt threatened by his presence. But he fucking deserves another chance. Ii of al people know that.  
  
I wish I had more time to spend with him. Since lunch with Quistis and Zell we haven't been left lone for more than five minutes. And if we are, both of us are so exhausted that all we can do is lie there and hold each other. Not that I'm complaining. At least he's here.  
  
Zell bounced in With Quistis and Seifer in tow. "Squall, it's break time for you. You're dad's arriving in Balamb in an hour and we have to go meet him.  
  
This took Seifer by surprise. "Your dad? When did this happen?"  
  
"About nineteen yeas ago. He just thought that the middle of the war was a great time tot ell me."  
  
"Well you're obviously not happy with him." Seifer smirked.  
  
"Well you wouldn't be either if you had a moron like that as your father" o frowned and looked at Quistis, debating the issue in my head. My anger won out. "I'm not going. Take Selphie, she'll be thrilled."  
  
Seifer got angry. "Fuck Squall, thanks a lot for throwing me to the wolves. Your gonna let your boyfriend meet your father all by himself?"  
  
Zell quietly coughed to get Quistis's attention and then pointed at the door. It clicked quietly behind them.  
  
I turned my chair to face Seifer. "Is this important to you?"  
  
"Damn right it is!! I want to be there with you when I meet him. Not feel like a worm on a fucking hook. What the hell am I supposed to say to him? 'Hi I'm Seifer Almasy. I'm in love with your son and I like to fuck him silly'?"  
  
The scene played over and over in my mind. Each time with Laguna actually shutting up because he was too shocked to speak.  
  
"You know what? Yeah. Say that. But I have to be there to see it." I stood up and grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair.  
  
"You can't be serious." Seifer looked shocked.  
  
"Oh I am. Now go change into your uniform. My dad's a pretty important guy." And I walked out.  
  
I met the other three in the parking lot about ten minutes later. We all looked ridiculous in our uniforms. Especially Seifer since he was still al cadet. Kinda makes me wish I had a camera.  
  
"Here." Zell handed me one. Out of the blue.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can usually read you pretty good. Here's I'll show you how to put the timer on so we can all be in the picture."  
  
While Zell helped me with the camera, Seifer stood quietly by and looked nervous. At least he managed to put it together for the picture.  
  
We piled ourselves into a Garden car. Zell was Driving with Quistis riding shotgun. We were halfway there before Seifer spoke.  
  
"HOW important is your dad exactly"  
  
I grinned at Zell who was the only one who could see me. Quistis had taken the wheel from him and was steering from the passenger's seat and Seifer leaned back with his eyes closed. Zell grinned. "Really important." He knew the game. And he changed the subject. "Think he'll embarrass you anything like last time?"  
  
I snorted. "Knowing that moron, yes."  
  
We arrived at Balamb. The next minute was a jumble of getting out of the car, making Seifer get out and heading for the station.  
  
"Remember ho you promised to introduce yourself." I whispered to Seifer.  
  
Typical Laguna, he fell getting off the train. We all laughed, including him. What a moron. He walked over to us and smiled.  
  
"Hi Zell, Quisty, Squally. Who's this?" he pointed at Seifer.  
  
"Laguna, don't call me Squally unless you want me to punch you in the face." I turned to Seifer. "That's him."  
  
For about two seconds I didn't think he was gonna do it. Then with all the arrogance he possessed, he stuck out his hand. "Hi. I'm Seifer Almasy. I'm in love with your son and I like to fuck him silly."  
  
Laguna started to shake his hand and introduce himself. He got as far as "I'm la-"before what Seifer had said struck him. Then he was silent. I started timing. Two minutes and seventeen seconds passed before Laguna blinked.  
  
"I'm Laguna Loire, President of Esthar. It's nice to meet you." He said tit slowly, as if he thought the whole thing was a joke.  
  
Zell bust out laughing. "Fuck!! That was the funniest thing I have ever heard!!" Even Quistis was laughing.  
  
Seifer looked at me. "Hmmm... president of Esthar huh? You weren't kidding when you told me your dad was important."  
  
I smiled at Seifer. The five of us headed back to Garden. I guess Seifer really got Laguna good; he was quiet the whole way.  
  
By the time we got back it was dinnertime. Laguna opted to eat wit us in the caf.  
  
"So Seifer, you really said that to Sir Laguna?" Selphie was a happy little bubble tonight. Laguna was sitting by her. Personally if she thinks he's so great hen she can have him as a father. I don't need one.  
  
"Well, there's no point in asking him when he's on internal monologue mode." Seifer's voice permeated my thoughts.  
  
"Ask me what?" I looked up, confused.  
  
"If you would be Seifer's date to the SeeD graduation ball. Assuming he makes it of course." Irvine drawled. Rinoa laughed.  
  
"Of course he'll make it. He's Seifer Almasy." She smiled.  
  
"Not necessarily. People are more apt to fuck with me now. Many students would rather give up being SeeD than see me as one."  
  
Even though the conversation had changed I answered him anyway. "Of course I will. And even if he doesn't, he can still be my date."  
  
"Don't worry." All of Seifer's nerves were gone now and he was all arrogance and pride again. "I'll pass and you'll be my date, not the other way around." The comment had double meaning. In all our times together, I had never been allowed to fuck Seifer. He had to be tops. Not that I mind. Hells, I love the feel of Seifer pounding into my ass. It's a feeling I miss, a feeling I want. Soon, now. Fuck.  
  
"Okay Zell, you're his best friend, what does that mean?"  
  
Zell blushed. So he could tell what that meant. He mumbled and 'I don't know' and got up to get something to drink.  
  
"I know what that look means." Seifer smiled slowly.  
  
"What?" Rinoa asked innocently. Everyone else except her and my moron of a father had understood.  
  
"It means." Seifer stood up and picked me up. "That we are going to my bedroom and you are not going to see your commander for the rest of the night." And I allowed him to carry me out of the Cafeteria. I didn't care if the students talked. Let them. And let it be known that I love this man.  
  
The last thing I saw was my friends' shocked faces. In reality I had forgotten to tell Selphie and Irvine that this wasn't a joke and that I really was gay. I guess they know now.  
  
As soon as the door to Seifer's room closed behind us we were in motion. I didn't even bother with the zipper on Seifer's vest. I tore it open to expose the flesh I wanted beneath. Like mine it was scattered with scars of war.  
  
Our mouths met. No time for words I wanted him. The man I loved so much here in my arms at last.  
  
Boots were kicked off, coats and gloved thrown on a desk. His vest hung open by the ripped zipper and I pushed it off his shoulders and tasted the pink flesh of his nipples as they presented themselves to me. My shirt was pulled off over my head and tossed to the side.  
  
I wanted every inch of him to touch me. I pulled away long enough to take off Seifer's pants and socks so he stood naked in front of me.  
  
Hyne what a sight. My beautiful blonde angel, before me in all his glory.  
  
He picked me up and put me on the bed. I lay back as he unbuttoned my pants and slid them off over my hips. Then he covered me with his body. My skin was electrified by his touch.  
  
I was ready, had been for the longest time Seifer wasted no time in finding the tube of lube in his bedside drawer and coating himself. And in one swift thrust, I was his again. Our bodies moving slowly, our eyes locked, his green eyes clouded with passion. He pushed into me again and again, waves of pleasure engulfed me.  
  
I pushed up against him, urging him faster. Soon we pounded into each other, my lover silent as always as he forced moans from me. All I could do was throw my head back in ecstasy as he impaled me over and over. The bed squeaked and banged against the wall. My dick ached with the coil of release threatening to snap. But I wanted to come with him, holding it back until I felt the unmistakable rush into me, felt the last trust hit deep again. And as I came, I looked right into his eyes. As the last of our orgasm dies away Seifer collapsed on top of me.  
  
My heart slowly came back to normal speed. Seifer still lay on my, his weight not unwelcome.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too." I smiled against his neck and kissed it. We slept like that.  
  
Seifer was up at 0500 hours. He showered and changed. I was supposed to watch today but I didn't have to be ready until 0800. Neither did he. Nerves I suppose. So we had breakfast. I wasn't surprised to see Quistis there, but I was surprised to see her with Zell this early. He was helping her go over some of the paperwork.  
  
Seifer and I sat down.  
  
"Have fun last night?" Zell teased. "Thought you'd rip his clothes off at dinner."  
  
Seifer and Zell still don't really get along. Seifer has this weird notion that Zell has a crush on me even though everyone (except Quistis) knew that he was in love with her. "You wish just so you could have watched." Seifer smirked.  
  
"Nah, no one should ever have to see that. Squall sure, but you? Yuck." Spikey haired little fucker was on a roll this morning.  
  
"Looks like ickle Zelly finally found his balls." Seifer smirked again, but nor for long.  
  
"Yeah, they seemed to have been in your mouth." Zells eyes sparkled so I knew he was joking. Seifer however, found that funny shit. He cracked up laughing and went to get his coffee. He was still laughing when he go back.  
  
He sat down and lit a cigarette. He lit it and inhaled sharply. "Damn Zell, you have gotten some balls on you. Two years ago you would never have said that. Too bad you can't get some balls on the girl department."  
  
Zell grinned. "I've got someone in mind. Give me time."  
  
As if she'd had enough about balls and boy talk Quistis turned to Seifer. "You ready for today?"  
  
"Yes. No. Yes. One of the three." And he smiled.  
  
By 0800 he was a nervous wreck, pacing and chain smoking in the parking lot. When the transport came he was the first on it. I wouldn't see him for the rest of the day.  
  
I had my secretary read the names to the waiting crowd. I didn't want to be there if Seifer's name wasn't on the list. But it was and I had 17 new SeeDs at my disposal. Not a bad turnout since there was only four in my graduating class. Looks like I was Seifer's date for tonight.  
  
Selphie had a new idea for the ball this year. Instead of a formal affair she was going for a club feeling, and we were supposed to dress accordingly. I wasn't sure what she meant by club. But all my club clothes were, well, provocative.  
  
Seifer and I were gonna turn some heads  
  
I dressed accordingly. I wore my navy blue patent leather pants with a grey spandex shirt. I topped it off with smokey grey eyeliner and cold steel spikes. I looked damn good.  
  
Seifer wore his red leathers with a black fishnet. He hated eyeliner and the only jewelry he ever wore was his choker.  
  
The ball was exactly like the clubs I was used to. People were in various states of undress. Even Quistis.  
  
Somewhere she had found a miniskirt with a tank top and thigh high boots with Fuck-me heels. She had Zell on her arm and he wore black leathers and a cobalt vest. His hair was down for once and falling in his face.  
  
"Damn Squall." Quistis circled me. "You look... hot." If she was calling me hot then I must have done this right.  
  
'Not bad Chicken. Can tell you actually have an ass in those."  
  
"Blow me."  
  
I grinned. "Only if I can watch."  
  
"The fuck? Squall, your warped." Zell stepped away.  
  
"Kidding." I patted Zells shoulder before making my way to the dance floor. This was going to be a night to remember.  
  
A/N Sorry it took so long. My computer doesn't hook up to the internet and the only time I can use this one is when there are no people on it. Anyway. I promise you I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter. I know a few people from home already got to read this but they better leave me a review anyway THAT MEANS YOU LEOS!!! Anywho... I love reviews because I'm a poor college student who needs feedback 


	6. ch6 Seifer's depression

A Hundred Years  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard.  
  
WARNING!!! This is a yaoi fic. That means boys loving boys in the physical way. Get over it or don't read it. Oh yeah, it also had some shitty language. Yeah, I know, fuck it.  
  
Dedication.  
  
This fic goes out o Kristina Elaine Sarow. Born May 1, 1985 Died September 29 2003. I love you Kristi.  
  
Ch6 (Seifer's depression)  
  
It's been four years since Seifer graduated. The first two years were great. Seifer and I got married, Zell finally asked Quistis out, and Selphie and Irvine had a little girl they named Tabitha.  
  
Two years ago everything changed. Seifer had never remembered much about when he was Ultemecia's knight, but then he started to. And his depression started. He won't talk to people anymore. He drinks a lot and I think he's taking drugs. He doesn't even touch me if he can avoid it. I'm really worried about him.  
  
I sat in my office going over the pile of paperwork that never ends around here. My mind keeps straying, my eyes looking to the picture of Seifer and I on our wedding day three years ago. He was so happy then. What was it that made him so fucking sad?  
  
"Squall?" Quistis opened the door. "We have that meeting today."  
  
It was Selphie's idea. She knew this was tearing me apart, watching Seifer like this. So she set up a meeting with Dr. Kadowaki so we could tell him. So I could tell him.  
  
"I don't wanna do this." I told her. "He's going to be really pissed at us."  
  
She sighed. "I know. But it's for the best. None of us want to see him like this."  
  
"Is Selphie bringing Tabby with her?" Please say no.  
  
"Yes. Tabby loves her Unckee Seifee and to top it all off Selphie and Irvine think she should have a say too."  
  
"She's only two and half." I muttered, "How much of a say can she have?" But I grabbed my jacket and followed Quistis to the infirmary.  
  
At least Seifer had no idea why we were all meeting. Selphie had told him that Zell had a drug problem, and for whatever reason, he bought it. It's actually kinda believable. A lot of people think he's on speed or something. But he's not.  
  
Seifer was the last one to show up. He sat down and for once, he was actually sober. I have no idea how this is going to go, or even start for that matter.  
  
"I suppose we should get this thing started." Selphie said as she handed Tabby over to Irvine and stood up. "This isn't about Zell Seifer. This is about you."  
  
He blinked, confused. "Me? Why?"  
  
"Because you're hurting yourself." I said quietly looking at the floor. "You drink all the time, your depressed and it's hurting us too. It's hurting me." I dared a look at him  
  
He too was looking at the floor like a child who's been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.  
  
"Look man, we're all worried about you." Zell put his hand on Seifer's arm.  
  
"Let us help you. I don't want to see my favorite student hurting." Quistis offered him a smile."  
  
Irvine didn't say anything but he put Tabby down, who immediately ran over to Seifer and started tugging on his Fingers.  
  
"Unkee Seifee? Daddy don't want you ta be sad no more."  
  
Seifer looked at Tabby, his eyes filled with pain. "Get her out of here." He whispered.  
  
Irvine stood up now. "Why? So you can push us all away?"  
  
Seifer's eyes flashed with anger and in the coldest voce I've ever heard him use, turned to Irvine. "You want me to say it in front of her? Because I will, thought I'd rather not talk about how I was forced to rape girls her age."  
  
Selphie gasped and rushed Tabby out of the room with Dr. Kadowaki. Tabby protested, wanting to know what 'rape' meant.  
  
Seifer turned to the rest of us. "Do you want me to tell you what it was I did to soldiers who disobeyed me? Do you want me to tell you what I did to Squall in the D-district prison? It's not pretty." He looked at me. "I'm sure you remember. Having your ex-lover stand over you while a guard rapes you and just laughs isn't something you forget."  
  
I closed my eyes. "That wasn't you. Not really."  
  
"Oh really? Then who was it? Was it Zell? Was it Irvine? Was it Rinoa? Tell me, because as far as I remember it was me. So I drink to forget. Sue me."  
  
Selphie smacked him. "Did you ever try talking to us you self- centered bastard? Did you ever think that your friends would give a shit and want to help you?"  
  
"Why bother. You were all so fucking happy. Zell finally asking Quistis out, you and Irvine having the baby, and Squall-"  
  
"Squall was right by your side." I finished for him "I was there. And you never came to me. Do you think for one fucking second that I would have married you if I had thought that you had any control over what you did to me there? Any of it?"  
  
"I-" I didn't let him finish.  
  
"I've been watching you do this for two year. I've been watching you tear yourself apart. And it's tearing me apart."  
  
"Then leave." He looked at the floor again.  
  
"I can't, because I love you. But I can't watch you do this to yourself either." My next statement was probably going to send him over the edge. "I've called my father and have arranged for us to go to Esthar. There's a re-hab center there."  
  
"What?" he blinked and I could tell by the look on his face that he couldn't believe what I just said.  
  
"You heard me. We're leaving in two days."  
  
"Hold on here. Can't we-"  
  
"No and we're not discussing it. And that's final."  
  
"Whatever. Are we done here? Wait, it doesn't matter. Because I'm done here." And he walked out on us.  
  
"Well." Quistis sighed. "That went well."  
  
"Better than I thought it would." Zell added.  
  
"Except for the whole rape mention." Irvine hugged Selphie who was sobbing quietly in Irvine's arms.  
  
"I better go." And I left.  
  
There wasn't really anywhere for me to go except back to mine and Seifer's room. And I knew that's where he was. When I walked in I could hear him crying in the bedroom. I followed the sound and when I saw him he was face down on the bed, crying as if his heart was broke.  
  
I sat down on the bed next to him and lightly touched his shoulder. He lifted his head off the pillow and for the first time in a long time, looked at me and not through me. His eyes have sunk back into his face and they have dark circles around them. He's lost a lot of weight and he looks so tired.  
  
"Squall I-" and the tears came again. He put his head in my lap, sobbing. My poor Angel, and all I can do is hold him.  
  
The trip to Esthar was only a few hours long. Selphie took us there in the Ragnarok and dropped us off at my father's palace. Seifer slept most of the way. My suspicion of his drug use had been confirmed when he started to go through withdrawal. His skin has taken on an ashy appearance and he's been prone to fits of rage over practically nothing.  
  
When we arrived Laguna was there, but he was quiet, as if the severity of the situation was evident to him. He had Kiros take our bags up to our room and since Seifer as still dead asleep, I simply carried him inside.  
  
We ate dinner with Laguna and Kiros. Laguna's babble kept up even though Seifer wasn't talking to anyone right now and I was to worried to keep a conversation going. So it was left up to Laguna and Kiros.  
  
"I was wondering if you and Seifer would like to go to some of the really nice restaurants with me while you're here. There's a couple that-"  
  
"This isn't a vacation for us Laguna. Seifer has a problem."  
  
Laguna sighed. "I know I was just hoping that, oh nevermind."  
  
We stayed in Esthar for three weeks. When we left Seifer was still sober, his skin was a normal color, he wasn't going through withdrawal and he's even laughed at a few of Laguna's lame jokes.  
  
Selphie picked us up and as we were getting ready to leave Laguna stopped me.  
"I'm glad you could come to me. I know I'm not the best father but-"  
  
"I know." I felt awkward but I offered him a rare smile. "Thanks, dad." And for the first time ever, I hugged him. He squeezed me tight and gave Seifer a hug as well before we boarded and took to the skies. I wrapped an arm around my husband, happy to be going home.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Selphie asked Seifer as she turned around in the cockpit.  
  
"Lots. I feel better than I have in years. I've even been taking to a therapist." Seifer smiled at her.  
  
We sat in the back of the Rag. Seifer was writing something in his journal. And I was gong over some crap paperwork for Garden.  
  
"So Squall, the Garden Festival is all set for two weeks from tomorrow." Selphie's pet idea. The Garden Festival. I dreaded it every year. But for some odd reason I was looking forward to it this year. She's changed the whole idea around and is even having an open mic part. I wanna do something for it but I'm not sure what. But Seifer and I have played the guitar since we were little but I haven't played in along time.  
  
"It's not too late to sign up for open mic is it?" Seifer asked suddenly.  
  
"I think I can squeeze you in." She winked at him "what ya gonna do?"  
  
"I'm gonna sing a song."  
  
That surprised me. "I didn't know you sang."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"But- oh nevermind."  
  
"We're having a party for you tonight Seifer. Tabitha's idea. And we ordered a clown!"  
  
A clown? Well Selphie said it was Tabby's idea. She babbled on to Seifer about the party. I'm so relieved that he's okay. His skin is back, his eyes are back, and he's gained some weight. He's clean now and I'm proud of him. I thought I was going to lose him for a while to an overdose or slit wrists or something.  
  
But now it's all gong to be alright. Whatever darkness it was that had almost consumed my Angel was gone. He was whole again.  
  
"Squall, we're home." Seifer's voice was abrupt in my thoughts.  
  
"Sorry, I spaced."  
  
"I know. Internal monologue mode." He smiled.  
  
"So Selphie's throwing you a party with a clown?" I frowned at the idea. I hate clowns.  
"No, Tabby's throwing me a party with a clown. Selphie's is throwing me a party with you as the stripper."  
  
"What? I don't remember being asked about that!!" Damnnit!! How the hell do I get volunteered for this shit?  
  
"She did ask you. You said fine, whatever." He grinned. "But you were talking to yourself in your head."  
  
"Figures. Guess I get to be a stripper."  
  
"Let's go. They're waiting for us in Selphie's room." And he leaned down and for the first time in forever, he kissed me.  
  
It was light and all too brief. But it felt real, and tasted so sweet.  
  
And though it was all too brief I relinquished his lips and followed him inside to the party that was waiting for us. A clown. Probably magick tricks too.  
  
There were magick tricks. But I wasn't allowed to enjoy them. Selphie pulled me off to the side and informed me that I was on in a half hour and my outfit had been put on her bed for me.  
  
"He looks a lot better and it seems like he's actually enjoying the clown. Go get ready." And she winked before shoving me into her's and Irvine's room.  
  
I swore under my breath. Laid out for me was a cowboy outfit with a black thong, leather chaps and a vest. Right out of Irvine's closet.  
  
There was no way in hell I was wearing that. I may be gay, but I'm not that flaming. So I started digging through Selphie's underwear drawer. And here's where I found what I wanted. Black thigh high's with a yellow garter and a yellow trimmed black corset. My moots would have to be my own since there was no way I'd ever fit into her shoes. But I raided her makeup for black eyeliner, and bright red lipstick. This was much moiré Seifer's style. But a few people were going to be very surprised.  
  
The wait was short. She knocked on the door to let me know she was opening it.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, your entertainment, Squall Leonheart-Almasy!!"  
  
I threw my shoulders back, fully confident and strode into the room. I 'fell' into Seifer's lap and crossed my legs in a provocative pose.  
  
"Squall!!! That's not what I put out for you!!" Irvine's eyes were wide.  
  
"I can't wear that." I simply told him. "Besides, this looks better anyway. Don't you agree?" I winked at Seifer. I could feel the growing bulge in Seifer's pants hardening against my ass. Selphie applauded.  
  
"I am supposed to be dancing here so..." and I got up and since the mod was still light I started with the straightest man in the room. Zell. He laughed at me and pushed me off his lap. Next I danced for Quistis who tipped me a 20 gil note and Irvine and Selphie each gave me 50's. Finally it was Seifer's turn. And time to turn on the sex appeal. I wanted him to want me again now that he was back. He wanted to touch me but I batted his hands away playfully.  
  
I ground into him, giving him a taste of how much I wanted him. He groaned and before I could do much more he stood up, dumping me from his lap.  
  
"Excuse us. You don't want this show." And he put his coat 0on me before he hauled me over his shoulder and out of the room. I waved to everyone as we left.  
  
He threw me on the bed.  
  
"God's Squall, I need you." And he leaned over me, capturing my lips and stealing away my breath.  
  
Out tongues met, exploring like it was the first kiss. He slipped his coat off my shoulders and kicked off his boots. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. He released my lips and looked into my eyes. The jade depths of his own filled with wonder.  
  
"Hyne, your so fucking beautiful." He whispered to be as he stood and in seconds it seems I was naked and under him again. His infuriatingly clothed body against mine. I wanted that flesh. I want him. I unconsciously removed his vest, and the feeling of his bare flesh against mine sent fire and electricity through me I gasped at the pure pleasure o fit all.  
  
I fumbled with his pants before throwing them across the room. Bare skin against bare skin. God's I love this feeling.  
  
Seifer rolled over so I was n top of him. "Squall. I want you to make love to me." His eyes certain and body willing he wanted me to top him. Seifer's final submission. The only gift he could ever give me besides his love.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean-"  
  
"Hyne yes. I want you inside of me. I want to be completely yours." And he pulled me in for another kiss.  
  
My feeble-lust driven mind was vaguely aware of finding the bottle of lube and letting Seifer coat me. No thoughts graced my mind and as Seifer parted his thighs to offer his gift to me I groaned. I could feel myself pressed against his virgin opening. I pressed against it slowly, not wanting to hurt him.  
  
The heat, the tightness that surrounded me was almost too mush and I almost came right then and there. But I held myself still, trying to gain control over myself. But when Seifer's arms wrapped around me again I couldn't take it anymore and I started the age-old rhythm.  
  
Seifer moaned, for the first time my silent lover wasn't. It spurred me on as I reached between our bodies to grasp his cock. I knew I wasn't going to last long in this sweet tight heat. But I wanted him to come with me, to feel what it was I felt when he was inside me.  
  
"Gods, Squall, you feel so good." He groaned and buried his face in my neck. I could feel my impending orgasm.  
  
"Seifer, I'm gonna..." and I moaned as I came, feeling Seifer bite my neck to suppress the scream that erupted form him as he came as well.  
  
I collapsed on top of him, desperately trying to catch my breath. And when I did, I rolled off of him, pulled him close and kissed hips lips softly.  
  
"I love you so much wo mei tian shi."  
  
"wo ye ai ni." And he closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him. (*)  
  
The night of the Garden Festival was upon us. I never did find the time to sign up for open mic. Seifer had taken to kicking me out of the room when he practiced so I had no idea what he was up to.  
  
The evening was going well, Selphie had started with open mic and Seifer was up next. He walked onstage with his guitar, adjusted the mic a little and sat down.  
"I wrote this song about three weeks ago in Esthar. It's for Squall and it's called Sympathy."  
  
Stranger than your Sympathy/ This is my apology/ I'm killing myself form the inside out/ All my fears have pushed you out/ I wish for things that I don't need/ (all I wanted) / and what I chase won't set me free/ (all I wanted)/ And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees/ Oh yeah/ Everything's all wrong yeah/ Everything's all wrong yeah./ Where the hell did I think I was?"/  
  
I was in awe. His voice was beautiful, low and husky. And I knew what this was. This was he closing the door to this chapter in our lives. Closing the door to his depression and opening the door to the future.  
  
Stranger than your sympathy/ I take these things so I don't feel/ I'm killing myself form the inside out/ Now my head's been filled with doubt./ It's hard to lead the life you choose/ (all I wanted)/ when all your luck runs out on you/ (all I wanted) / and you can't see when all your dreams are coming true/ oh yeah/ it's easy to forget yeah/ and you choke on the regrets yeah/ who the hell did I think I was?/  
  
and stranger than your sympathy/ are all these thoughts you stole from me/ and I'm not sure where I belong/ nowhere's home and I'm all wrong/  
  
and I wasn't al the things I tried to make believe I was/ and I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted/ and all the talk and all the lies were all the empty things disguised as me / stranger than your sympathy/ stranger than you sympathy/ MMMMMMM  
  
He let the last chords linger. His eyes locked with mine. The truth was right there out n the open. He's laid it all out for everyone to see. But now this chapter in out lives is over. He's back to Seifer and he's given me the most precious gift he could offer.  
  
He's mine forever in every sense of the word.  
  
A/N I had problomes getting this posted. But it's been done and I have started on the next one. This chapter is for El, because she so inspired me to write it. And the cotume idea is for my bachelotette party. I love dancing boys....Anyway, I love reviews, and if you love me you'll leave reviews. lol  
  
oh yea, wo mei tian shi means my beautiful angel and wo ye ai ni means I love you too. It's chinease. So there I am getting something out of class!!  
  
One more thing. The song used here is called Sympathy and is by the Goo Goo dolls. If they ever make a live action movie of FF8 Jhonny Reznik should totally play Squall. They are both so very yummy!! 


	7. ch7 a growing family

A Hundred Years  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard.  
  
WARNING!!! This is a yaoi fic. That means boys loving boys in the physical way. Get over it or don't read it. Oh yeah, it also had some shitty language. Yeah, I know, fuck it.  
  
Dedication.  
  
This fic goes out o Kristina Elaine Sarow. Born May 1, 1985 Died September 29 2003. I love you Kristi.  
  
Ch7  
  
36 (A growing family)  
  
I'm a successful Garden Commander whose husband is a SeeD with his own band. Life is good.  
  
Zell and Quistis are getting married tomorrow, Tabby just turned 12 and Irvine and Selphie had finally decided to get married.  
  
Life really is good.  
  
The paperwork never ends. But right now that's the farthest thing from my mind. The blankets are wrapped around me and my lover. My angel slept quietly beside me, the heat of his flesh chasing away the cold of the night.  
  
He shifted in his sleep and pulled the blankets away from me. He always does that. Even though our bed is a nest of pillows and blankets, he has to steal mine. Gives me an excuse to snuggle closer.  
  
The clock read 0400. It didn't look like I was getting any sleep tonight. Zell's wedding is in seven hours and he kept me up till 0200 with his pacing and going over his vows.  
  
Seifer had given up at midnight. But being the best man, I didn't have that option.  
  
But even in this sleepless night I am content to simply hold him.  
  
"Will you stop pacing? You are driving me nuts." I rubbed my eyes as Zell paused in is never ending circle.  
  
"I can't. I'm so fucking nervous. Is this how you felt on your wedding day?"  
  
"You know the answer tot hat. You were there, remember? And you were doing the same thing to me that I'm doing to you now. My wedding went great. Yours will too." I smiled at him.  
  
"Your right. Ten minutes. I should get out there." He took a deep breath and opened the door. "Here goes."  
  
The next hour and a half was a blur. But I will always remember Quistis walking down the aisle. She was beautiful. The "I do's were exchanged and when Zell pressed his lips against hers in the traditional kiss, the Quad exploded into applause.  
  
Both Zell and Quistis smiled, fingers intertwined, like their futures. I smiled and looked over at my husband. He smiled back and reached for my hand.  
  
"Love you." He whispered.  
  
"Love you too." And I pulled him away to talk to Selphie and Irvine.  
  
"Where are they holding the reception?" I asked Selphie, who as usual, had been in charge of the party.  
  
"Here. We decided that since there were so many guests that the Quad would be perfect!"  
  
"My Selphie, the party girl." Irvine hugged her. "Seifer, a moment." And then he took my lover by the arm and led him away.  
  
"They're up to something." She said as she watched Tabby dance with Zell. "And it has something to do with you."  
  
Now that I think about it, she has a point. Seifer has been talking with Irvine in private a lot lately. He has something planned, something big. And I can't wait to find out what it is.  
  
The party raged for hours. I have no idea what time Zell and Quistis left, but they were long gone by the time it ended.  
  
So as Seifer supported my drunken self, we stumbled down the hallway to our room.  
"Hyne squall, you never could hold your liquor." He pressed his lips to my forehead. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Really? Does it have anything to do with whatever it is you and Irvine have been talking about?" I fell on him, unable to hold myself up any longer.  
  
"Good thing you're not fat or I'd never be able to carry you." He muttered as he hauled me to my feet again.  
  
"Yeah, well for an old man you don't look too bad either." I reached up and brushed away the one stubborn strand of hair that always lies on his forehead.  
  
Neither of us looks our age. I'm 36 and Seifer is 37, but we both still look 22. My hair has a few gray strands but other than that. See how training everyday keeps you young?  
  
"Squall? My surprise." I fell on him again. Guess I'm more drunk than I thought. "No, you can't pass out in the hall."  
  
I couldn't stay on my feet. Seifer ended up carrying me the rest of the way tour room. "Surprise will have to wait." He muttered and he put me on the bed.  
  
I could feel that heavy feeling of on the verge of passing out set in, and my lips were completely numb. My world spun. I don't think I've ever been this drunk before.  
  
Seifer was taking off my clothes, but I couldn't help him. I closed my eyes, feeling safe; happy he was taking care of me.  
  
I awoke with the hangover from hell. Seifer brought me a couple of aspirin and a glass of water. I felt much better twenty minutes later.  
  
I stayed in our room until three in the afternoon. I was unable to stand the lights and noise until then. But when I did emerge I met Selphie Irvine Seifer and Tabby for a late lunch.  
  
"Squall, I don't thin I've ever seen you drunk I guess I just thought you didn't know how to party." Irvine grinned at me.  
  
"Oh I do, I do." I took a sip of my coffee. "There was this one time-" I saw Tabitha's eyes light up and she got the same smile Irvine does when he's listening to a dirty story. "I'll tell you later. Little ears."  
  
Tabby's face fell. She was getting to the age where she wanted to be part of the adult world, and she probably could, if Selphie would let her. She had started her SeeD training at age seven and had chosen the whip (like aunt Quisty) and was really good. She might actually beat Quistis for the youngest SeeD ever, she would be taking her test really soon.  
  
I could tell she was feeling left out. So I 'accidentally' told the more interesting parts of the story. "I'll tell you another time. I don't think Selphie wants Tabitha to hear about the time I got so trashed I threw up on Cid."  
  
Tabby's eyes grew wide and I saw Seifer smile softly. He remembered.  
  
"Squall!!" Selphie scolded. "Now that you brought it up in front of her you had better tell her the rest because I don't want her asking me questions about it later." She sighed.  
  
Irvin grinned and he and Tabby wore matching smiles as I began the story. It's amazing how much she looks like Irvine. I had always thought she looked more like Selphie.  
  
"Well it was my fourth year as a cadet and Seifer and I had gotten into a huge fight. It was probably about a month before this happened." I ran my finger over my scar. "I stole a bottle from Cid's office, you remember the bar he used to have." Seifer Irvine and Selphie nodded. "Anyway, I got smashed and decided that it would be a good idea to go bang on Seifer's door at 0330 in nothing but my pants and scream at him."  
  
Selphie started giggling. "Did you really? I would have paid to see that."  
  
"So would a lot of people. I believe if you ask some of the cadets, people still talk about it." I grinned, remembering. "Anyway, they called Cid down and he hauled me off to his office. He started yelling at me and I felt like I was either going to pass out or throw up. The next thing I knew I threw up all over him and his desk. He was so pissed he made me clean the cafeteria for a month. Seifer thought it was funny though."  
  
"Well it was. Zell thought so too, but he's not here to back me on this." He said defensively.  
  
"Nope. He's off getting his naughty on with aunt Quisty." Tabby told us. I was like she was sitting with her girlfriends and not her parents.  
  
"Tabitha Anne Kinneas!! Where on earth do you hear these things?" She glared at Irvine.  
  
"I don't say things like that around her!! I know better!!" Irvine threw his hands in front of him in defense.  
  
"Actually I heard it from Uncle Seifer."  
  
"Oops." Seifer grinned mischievously.  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes "Seifer James Alamsy-Leonheart! I am going to kill you." I started laughing. The whole situation was funny. She really is mature enough for this stuff, but Selphie doesn't see it, not even when she says things like that!  
  
"I can't believe your laughing about this." Selphie shook her head.  
  
"Did you tell him yet?" Irvine changed the subject.  
  
"Didn't get a chance, what with him passing out and all."  
  
"Tell him now. I'm sure Selphie has been DYING to know what I've been up to as of late."  
  
"I am actually." She leaned forward in 'attention' mode.  
  
Seifer smirked, and with all his arrogance smiled. "Your gonna be a daddy."  
  
A daddy? We're getting a child? Someone for Seifer and I to love together? I'm completely filled with wonder at the idea.  
  
"Me? A daddy? Oh Seifer!" And I pulled him close for a kiss. A family all my own!  
  
"All you gotta do is sign the papers and then we can go get him or her. There's an orphanage in Deling we're going through." He smiled at me.  
  
"Who all knew?" I don't think that Seifer and Irvine pulled this off alone.  
"Me Irvine and Quistis. We knew Zell and Selphie would tell."  
  
Irvine leaned over and kissed his soon to be wife. "I love my big mouthed girl anyway."  
  
"Quistis promised she would tell Zell before the honeymoon was over." Seifer added.  
  
"You're getting a baby! Oh that's so wonderful!" Selphie hugged Seifer.  
  
"Not necessarily a baby."  
  
"But Still!!" Tabby joined in on her mother's excitement.  
  
"I can't wait." I whispered, leaning my head on Seifer's shoulder.  
  
Two and a half weeks later Seifer and I got off the train in Deling. I had called Rinoa to let her know we were coming. We've stayed in touch over the years and she is a very valuable friend. She insisted immediately that we stay with her rather than some "impersonal hotel that you two are bound to make a ruckus in with all the moaning that comes out of our room". She had been at the wedding but I hadn't a chance to talk to her. She'd some big political rally in Galbadia. Being Sorceress doesn't leave you much free time.  
  
Kinda like being commander.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you!!" She hugged us both as we steppe doff the platform.  
  
"Thanks Rin."  
  
"You two are getting a child?"  
  
"Yup." Seifer smiled.  
  
"So which one of you is gonna be 'daddy'?" She grinned.  
  
"Seifer is." I told her without missing a beat in the conversation.  
  
"We never discussed this!" he protested.  
  
"I refuse to have any type of cutesy name. You get Daddy. I get Dad." I glared at him, letting him know the subject wasn't up for debate.  
  
"Just you remember who's on top." He smirked again. You know sometimes he is really annoying.  
  
"Except for that one time."  
  
"Ick!! I don't wanna know. Please stop." Rinoa covered her ears to block out he perverse conversation. "Please tell me you aren't going to talk like that in front of your new child."  
  
"Nope. I know better. But if what Seifer says in front of Tabitha is any testament, then we're screwed." I poked him in the ribs.  
  
"I don't- never mind."  
  
"Let's go. I'm hungry." Rinoa started walking as Seifer nodded in agreement.  
  
Rinoa's place was much the same as it was when we were eighteen. We set our belongings in one of the many guest rooms and met Rinoa in the dining room for lunch.  
  
The conversation was light. I was mostly quiet; half dreaming about what it will be like to have a whole family. Me, Seifer and a little boy or girl of our own. That's a question, boy or girl?  
  
"Squall? Did you say something?" Seifer paused mid-sentence and turned to me. "Boy or girl? |" I asked.  
  
"Either. I think whoever is coming home with us will perfect." He kissed my forehead.  
  
I love this man.  
  
We spent almost a month there. Almost everyday we went to the orphanage and helped out. We didn't let the children know we were looking to bring one of them home with us. It would have made it that much harder because I'm sure they all wanted a home and a family as much as we did. But we could only take one.  
  
They were all adorable, but there was one little girl. She was quiet and shy, didn't talk to people and most of the time I spent with her we were coloring. She had black hair and green eyes. And when she did smile it lit up the whole world around her.  
  
She was the one.  
  
Seifer knew it too. We fund out her name was Lillith. She was eight years old and had watched her parents die when she was four. That explained her shyness and her quiet nature.  
  
And the first day she smiled at me I told Seifer she was the one. So on the fifth day of the fourth week we brought Lillith from the orphanage to Rinoa's home in Deling before we took her to Garden with us.  
  
"Is this where we live?" Lillith asked quietly from the backseat.  
  
"Nope." Seifer grinned at her." We still got a train ride to Balamb before we get home." "A train ride? I never been on a train." She frowned.  
  
"It's not bad." I told her as she reached for my hand. "But we're going to sleep here tonight and then we'll go shopping for you tomorrow before we go."  
  
She smiled up at us as we entered the mansion.  
  
"Dinner is at six." Rinoa told her.  
  
"Are you my new mom?" She asked looking at her.  
  
Oops.  
  
"No sweetie. Didn't Seifer and Squall tell you yet?"  
  
"Not yet." Seifer interrupted her. "We're going to do that now." And he picked Lillith up and sat her down on the huge chair in the hall. "You're not going to have a new mommy. You get lucky and get two dads."  
  
"Your gay?"  
  
Out of the mouths of babes.  
  
"Yes." I answered her. There was no point in delaying the response, especially since she seemed okay with it.  
  
"Okay. Who do I call what?" She was very smart for an eight year old.  
  
"Well, if you want to, you can cal me Dad and Seifer Daddy."  
  
"Okay. Dad? Will I get to join SeeD?" She looked at me, the question lingering in her eyes.  
  
"Only if you want to."  
  
I still had to call Selphie and tell her that project "Move Squall and Seifer" was a go. We'd had to get bigger Quarters with our new arrival. So before we left I told Selphie she could be in charge of moving all out stuff.  
  
We ended up spending two days shopping for furniture for her new bedroom and clothes. I somehow suffered through it. I hate shopping, but for some odd reason, Seifer loved it. He told me once that it was because with all the people around he could just feel them. He had fun with Lillith while I walked behind then and watched. This family was going to be the best thing that ever happened to me.  
  
We left Sunday around four in the afternoon. Rinoa hugged us all and told us to send her love to everyone else. We stopped at the orphanage one last time so Lillith could say goodbye to a few people.  
  
The train ride seemed to go quickly. We all fell asleep. And when we woke up, we were in Balamb Irvine, Selphie, Tabitha, Quistis and Zell were all there waiting for us. Introductions were made and while tabby helped Lillith set up her new room, which she was very excited about, (Her first room all to herself that she could do anything she wanted to with it.) us adult type people sat in the living room unpacking mine and Seifer's belongings.  
  
"Look" I picked up a metal box that was in the pile of things from my closet. I had forgotten about it. I was supposed to open it on my eighteenth birthday, but I forgot about it. "It's from Edea's orphanage." And as I began to open it, five faces joined mine around it.  
  
They were photos form when we were younger. We spent twenty minutes looking at them before Selphie made us put them away, she was crying.  
  
"We should get some of those framed." She said, wiping the tears from her face. "Sorry about crying, it's just that now we have something to remember those years by."  
  
"Well, we all found each other anyway." Zell hugged his new bride closer. "We'll be a family forever." He then got up and disappeared into the kitchen. He came back wit a bottle of wine and six glasses. After he poured them he held his up to make a toast.  
  
"To our growing family"  
  
We all drank to that.  
  
A/N hey I got his done in record time for me. I still don't have any reviews for chapter six yet!!1 you people suck. Anyhow.  
  
I managed to write a chapter without any sex in it!! Be proud of me!! Or not, you can be disappointed if you really wanted sex. But it doesn't matter because I have the ppencil and NOT you!! Mwahahaha!!!  
  
Tabitha's middle Name (Anne) is inspired by the mother of my son (and being a girl that's quite a feat!) so I love you Anne!!  
  
Please love me and please review for me? Please? If you ask me nicely I might even make the next chapter have kinky sex! 


	8. ch8 46 still love you

A Hundred Years  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard.  
  
WARNING!!! This is a yaoi fic. That means boys loving boys in the physical way. Get over it or don't read it. Oh yeah, it also had some shitty language. Yeah, I know, fuck it.  
  
Dedication.  
  
This fic goes out o Kristina Elaine Sarow. Born May 1, 1985 Died September 29 2003. I love you Kristi.  
  
Ch8 (still love you)  
  
My lips pressed against his, my fingers intertwined in his hair. He pulled his mouth off mine and kissed my neck, licking the sensitive flesh. He gently nibbled my nipples; I moaned and arched my back to meet his mouth. His trail of kisses followed the line of my stomach. He kissed the insides of my thighs. My cock stood straight in the air, his lips inches away from it.  
  
"Gods" I groaned as his mouth covered the head. I dug my fingers into his hair, wanting more. He ran his tongue along the shaft, then plunged the entire length into his hot, wet, mouth.  
  
I could feel his fingers brushing against my asshole. Then, they were plunging into me. I moaned and thrust my hips up to meet his mouth.  
  
He pulled away completely. He leaned over me, lips brushing mine. And as he kissed me I reached between us and wrapped both hands around his velvet hardness. He made a soft moan into my mouth.  
  
"Squall..." he whispered. "I need you."  
  
His kisses grew fierce. I wrapped my legs around him, brushing our cocks together. I inhaled sharply as it happened. My flesh tingling, I grabbed the bottle of lube. No more waiting.  
  
I threw my head back in ecstasy as he thrust into me. He stayed there for a moment, raining butterfly kisses on my face. I wrapped my legs around him and rolled us over so I was on top, his dick still buried deep inside me.  
  
I rode him ever so slowly, enjoying the feel of him sliding in and out of my hole. Seifer's hands gripped my waist, pulling me up and down on his iron hard shaft.  
  
I moved faster, riding him harder. He moved one hand from my waist and wrapped it around my cock. He stroked me to match the rhythm I made.  
  
His eyes closed, he stroked me faster. I picked up speed and I could tell he was close to coming. I fucked him harder. It felt like he was hitting my rib cage. I threw my head back as I came in Seifer's hand and on his chest. Seconds later he was spilling into me. He thrust his hips violently upward and groaned. No longer able to hold myself up, I collapsed on top of his chest.  
  
It took a few moments to catch our breaths. We sat up and I looked around at the papers strewn about my office.  
  
"I told you my desk wasn't the best place to have sex." I smiled at him and started looking for my pants.  
  
"Not my fault you're so damn sexy." Hr grinned. "It's also not my fault you like to scream and it wakes Lillith up. Do you have any idea how many times I have to tell her you have nightmares?"  
  
"At least she buys it." I told him, pulling on my shirt at the same time. I watched Seifer button his pants and zip up his vest.  
  
"Hey guys!" Zell opened the door. "Oops! Am I interrupting?"  
  
It surprised me how well my friends and family had taken the news of my sexuality. Zell has been my best friend forever and one of his favorite things to do is walk in at the wrong moment.  
  
"Not this time." I pulled on my boots. "You just missed it."  
  
"Good. Anyway, your dad just called. He's talking to Lillith on the phone right now."  
  
"Does she have the portable?" I asked, tying my laces.  
  
"Yeah, she's on her way here now. I'll help you pick up some of this stuff." Zell bent down and started picking up papers, kick-knacks, and photos. "You sure had a lot of shit n your desk."  
  
"Had being the key word." Seifer said as he finished dressing.  
  
"And whose fault is that?" I gave him a meaningful look.  
  
"Not mine." Seifer grinned. Hyne I love this man.  
  
We still look much younger than we are. My hair has more grey in it, and we all have the beginnings of crow's feet around our eyes. I'm beginning to think none of us will ever lose our physical prowess. All of us till train everyday. Zell's given up on the 'chicken hair' as Seifer calls it and just lets it hang in his face. Selphie's taken to dying her hair to hide the grey, and Irvine, like me, lets his grey show. The blondes have it easy. If they have any grey hair, it blends in so well with the blonde it's undetectable.  
  
I can hear Lillith as she approaches down the hall. One of the traits I've  
  
kept from the Sorceress's War, my instincts. She's grown into quite a woman, Lillith has. She turned nineteen a week ago. She's still shy and doesn't have a lot of friends. She's kept the fact that she's the commander's daughter a secret. She thought it would be easier when she joined SeeD if no one knew.  
  
She got her SeeD rank three years ago. Her weapon of choice is the Katals; she fell in love with them when she met Kiros for the first time. She hates having to keep her family a secret, she wants to be able to treat Laguna like her grandfather when he's here and it crushes both of them to keep it a secret. She does have a few close friends who know. There's Kelly, Lillith's best girlfriend, and Jihad, he's a SeeD from her graduating class. Seifer and I personally think that Jihad's her boyfriend but she would never tell us if he was. Seifer's fault. He told her once that if she ever got a boy he didn't approve of he would kill him if the boy ever touched her.  
  
"No, I don't have a boyfriend, you sound like Daddy!! He's always asking that too. No. yes. Anyway, here's Dad." She handed over the phone.  
  
"Hello Dad." I smiled at my daughter.  
  
"Hey son." He sounded tired.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He's been sick lately, but hells, he is 74 after all.  
  
"Been doing good. The doctor says I'm not supposed to be fighting, or as active as I am. But hells, Squall, you're a soldier, you know how stir crazy you get."  
  
I know alright. I haven't had a mission in over nine months, and the last one I did have was some bullshit escort job.  
  
"I know dad, I know." I watched Lillith pick up a few papers and I noticed a small puddle of cum on the desk next to her hand. She hadn't noticed it yet.  
  
"So, what's the occasion for the call, or is this social?" I caught Seifer's attention to the miniature mess. He covered it quickly with his hand.  
  
"Actually, yes. I'm coming for a visit. There's a meeting in Balamb I have to go to and I thought it would be a good opportunity for a visit."  
  
"Great! When are you getting here?"  
  
"Tomorrow around noon."  
  
"We'll pick you up at the train station then."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Bye." And I hung up. "Laguna's coming for a visit." I told everyone in my office.  
  
"Dad?" Lillith said, "can I talk to you and Daddy without Zell hovering?"  
  
"I get the point. I promised Quistis I'd take Ellone to the mall." He grinned. "I hate shopping with a ten year old." He left my office and for once he closed, and not slammed, the door behind him.  
  
Seifer and I sat on my desk and Lillith sat in my chair. "Is something wrong Bishojo?" He asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I wanna ask you something without you getting upset." She smiled at us.  
  
What on earth could it be that she wanted to talk to us about that she was afraid we would get upset about? A boy, it has to be a boy.  
  
"Who is he?" I asked.  
  
"Oh no, no boy. Well, not like that anyway. It's just that I was wondering if I could move into my own quarters."  
  
No boy, but she wanted to move out?  
  
"No." Seifer said.  
  
"Seifer, she's nineteen. She can move out of she wants to." I smiled and reached for his hand. "Of course you can have your own quarters." My little girl has all grown up. Seifer tightened his grip on my hand.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your Dad's right." He sighed. "It seems like only yesterday we were shopping for your first bra."  
  
"Daddy!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry. I just never realized you had grown up to be such a beautiful woman." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Did you have quarters in mind?" I asked, pulling out the file.  
  
"Tabby and I want to room together. We were thinking the co-ed dorms." She took the file form me. "You have all the open quarters marked?" I nodded. "Good. Then I'll talk to Tabby and after we decide on a room, I'll let you know." She hugged both of us and kissed out cheeks on her way out.  
  
After she was gone, Seifer lifted his hand off the desk, the puddle of cum sticking to his hand. He licked it off, watching me the whole time.  
  
"Pervert." And I pushed him off the desk.  
  
We sat in the cafeteria with Laguna for lunch. Lillith was sitting a few tables away with Tabby, Kelly, Jihad and Zell and Quistis's ten year old daughter Ellone.  
  
"Why isn't my grandbaby sitting with us?" Laguna asked. "Does it have something to do with the boy?"  
  
"No dad."  
  
"Then why isn't she sitting with us?" sometimes he's still a moron.  
  
"Seifer, you explain it to him." I rubbed my temples and opened the file I was working on. I hate paper work. I winder if Laguna has to deal with as much as I do. Well, he's obviously had his hands on this document. There' sticky fingerprints and coffee stains all over it.  
  
"He's not paying attention." Quistis said.  
  
"Paying attention to what?" I asked, pulling my face out of the file.  
  
"Shoot me." Zell said. "Please?"  
  
"Why?" I frowned.  
  
"Quistis's pregnant again." He said. "Please, shoot me."  
  
"Hey! I wasn't that bad!" Quistis said, offended.  
  
"Yes you were! 'Zell I'm hot, can you open the window?' and I froze my ass off. 'Zell, I'm cold, can you put another blanket on the bed?' and I sweated my balls off. 'Zell! I know it's 0400 but I want chocolate'. I go get it. When I get back she doesn't want it anymore." Zell threw his hands up in frustration.  
  
"Hmpf. Sounds like Selphie did" Irvine chuckled. "But I'd do it all over again if I wasn't clipped."  
  
"Still can't believe she made you do that." Laguna laughed.  
  
"We still have to tell Ellone. She's gonna be excited." Zell stood up and called for his daughter to come over. She brought the whole crew with her.  
  
"Daddy?" Elle sat on his lap and the others took seats around the table.  
  
"Guess what sweetie?" Quistis asked, then answered before the girl could respond. "You're going to have a little brother or sister."  
  
Ellone's eyes grew wide and her face grew into the expression of pure wonder and awe that only belongs to children. "I'm gonna be a big sister?" Zell nodded. "Oh Daddy!" she hugged him. "I gotta go tell Jess!" She bounced out of the room.  
  
Tabby hugged Zell, as did the rest of the crew. I watched the look on my father's face. He looked to sad that he couldn't give his grandchild a hug. Lillith could see it. I could see it, it broke my heart.  
  
"Family meeting."  
  
No one moved. I gave Jihad and Kelly the 'look of death'. They quickly left.  
  
"Dad? What are you doing?" Lillith asked.  
  
"Is every here sick of trying to keep the 'family secret'?" Lillith and Laguna both nodded. "Good. Your grandfather has been waiting to give you a hug all day."  
  
Laguna beamed at me and hugged his grandchild.  
  
"I think it's sweet of you to do this for Sir Laguna." Selphie hugged herself.  
  
"Pappy? How long are you staying?" Lillith used her pet name for Laguna.  
  
"A few days."  
  
"Okay. I have a mission today escorting some cadets so I'll see you tomorrow" She kissed my, Seifer's and Laguna's cheeks in turn on her way out the door.  
  
"There goes my grandbaby." Laguna sniffed and wiped at his eyes.  
  
"Are you crying?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"A little." He sniffed.  
  
The cadets were staring at us; a few of them let their gaze follow Lillith out the door.  
  
It was a week after Laguna left when instructors started coming to me asking about Lillith. Rather than dealing with them in turn, I called a staff meeting. Lillith was asked to attend so she could address the staff herself.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I know a lot of you have asked about the relationship Seifer and I have with the SeeD known as Lillith." A few of the instructors nodded. "You may remember that Seifer and I brought her here eleven years ago. What you may not know is we adopted her when we brought her here. Lillith is our daughter."  
  
I heard the murmurs go through the small crowd. People are really naïve. It was simple enough to figure out. "Quiet! This is the reason we kept it secret. We don't want her treated differently from other SeeDs just because she happens to be the commander's daughter." I rubbed my temples. "I have asked her to speak to you on her own behalf." I sat down and let my daughter take the stage.  
  
"I appreciate the concern of the staff, however, I do not believe that it is any business of anyone's what goes in my family life and I would appreciate some discretion about what is said regarding this situation." And she sat down.  
  
"If there is noting else, then you are all dismissed." I stood, waiting. No one spoke and we left.  
  
We left eh Quad and walked through the halls to our apartment. Lillith has been busy as of the past few days packing her things. She had Tabby had picked out their room and they'll be moving in next week.  
  
Seifer and I are moving back into Seifer's old dorm. We have no reason for the extra room now that Lillith is moving out. And as Seifer and I had suspected, Jihad is moving in with them. Tabby secretly told me that he really is Lillith's boyfriend, she still hasn't told us. Not that we mind. He's a good kid.  
  
I'm starting to feel the empty place in the house. Lillith still lives here, but only for a few more days. We had eleven years with her and now she's all grown up.  
  
Seifer slept in our bed and while Lillith packed, I picked up the stuffed moomba we'd gotten her when she was younger. She loved that moomba. His name was Spike and she'd carried it from the day we gave it to her until she was twelve. Then Spike was confined to the apartment. Sometimes she still hugs him while she's watching TV.  
  
I turned the animal over in my hands. The yellow fur was patchy and matted with age. The paint had chipped off the glass eyes so now they were nothing but white orbs in the well-loved creature's face. I hugged Spike and set him in one of Lillith's boxes.  
  
I had a meeting with a SeeD. He was a transfer from Galbadia Garden. I hadn't had a chance to look at his file. I dragged myself to my office. He was there early.  
  
"I apologize for making you wait. I've been helping my daughter pack." I set down his file and looked him over. He was tall, 6'2 maybe 6'3. He had long black hair in a braid over his left shoulder, and his eyes, his eyes were the same breathtaking shade of emerald as Seifer's  
  
"It's alright. My name is Amon."  
  
"I see, and your form Galbadia." He nodded. "A gunblade specialist." He nodded again. "Okay. I have your dorm assignment. Here, you'll find all your belongings already there. Your key is in the envelope. If you have any questions or problems, let me know."  
  
"Thank you commander."  
  
I waved him off, opened his file, and started to look through it. Typical stuff, nothing really to catch my eye. He was probably one of the kids who had wanted to be just like Seifer and I.  
  
I returned to my apartment. Lillith was still packing and she had tabby and jihad over and they were helping her. I poked my head into her room and said hello before I went to go make dinner.  
  
Today is the day that Lillith moves out. Seifer and I have moped about all day. It got so bad that Lillith told us to knock it off or she'd kick us both in the shin. It reminded me of Fujin and I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
As Seifer and I helped carry Lillith's boxes to her new apartment, we saw Amon. He stopped in his tracks and stared at Seifer. It wasn't until the next day I found out why.  
  
Amon showed up at our door at 0800 the next morning.  
  
"Yes?" I was confused. Why was he standing at my door t 0800, why was he standing at my door at all?  
  
"I need to talk to Seifer." I let him in and walked into the bathroom where my husband was brushing is teeth.  
  
"Angel, you got a visitor."  
  
"Me iagh Aere" translation? Be right there.  
  
I went to the living room and started pulling on my boots. Amon didn't try to talk to me, that's okay. I'm not very good at socializing anyway. Seifer emerged from the room and sat down.  
  
"So, Amon is it?" Amon nodded. What is it that you so desperately need to talk to me about?"  
  
Amon stood. "Seifer Almasy, you are my father."  
  
Seifer didn't miss a beat. "I only have one child and she moved out yesterday." He pulled on his boots. "Besides, I think I'd know if I had other kids running around."  
  
'But you do. My mother was raped by the Sorceress's Knight thirty years ago."  
  
Seifer stopped. He looked like he was gong t be sick. "Please tell me you're lying," he whispered.  
  
"I'm not. However, I didn't come here to make you're life hell. I just want to know the man who is responsible for my birth."  
  
"That man doesn't exist anymore." Seifer stood. "Excuse me. I need to think." He looked pale and he just left without saying a word.  
  
Amon left as well. Leaving me all alone to think about the bomb that had just been dropped on us. Seifer had another child. A son. Something I couldn't give him. A child of his own flesh. Hyne, that, made me hurt.  
  
I didn't go to work. I waited for him to come home. Waiting and thinking. It explains why Amon's eyes are the same as Seifer's. it explains the request to transfer to Balamb. It was late when Seifer came home. I was asleep on the couch, but I woke up when Seifer sat down next to me.  
  
"Squall?" He whispered.  
  
At the sound of his voice, I opened my eyes. "Seifer?"  
  
"I need to talk to you." I sat up and looked at him. His eyes were red and swollen, from crying.  
  
"I don't know how to even begin." He lowered his head, looking at the floor.  
  
"I know you didn't have a choice, about- about his mother." I reached for his hand.  
  
"I feel like I failed you and Lillith, having another kid," his feelings echoed my own. And I stopped for a moment. How would things have been different if we had spoken after we scarred each other? Why hadn't we? What would have happened if I had stepped back and tried to see things from his side?  
  
I will not make that mistake again.  
  
"Seifer, we'll get through this. I'm still here. I still love you." I held him.  
  
I will love him forever.  
  
A/N Okay peoples!!! Not many chapters left. But I don't have nearly the reviews I wanted. Love me and leave me a review? Or I'll tie you up and make you watch Barney. 


	9. ch9 67 getting old

A Hundred Years  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard.  
  
WARNING!!! This is a yaoi fic. That means boys loving boys in the physical way. Get over it or don't read it. Oh yeah, it also had some shitty language. Yeah, I know, fuck it.  
  
Dedication.  
  
This fic goes out o Kristina Elaine Sarow. Born May 1, 1985 Died September 29 2003. I love you Kristi.  
  
Ch9 67. (getting old)  
  
The pews of the church were hard and the thin cushions did little to  
appease the numbness setting into my ass. The preacher stood at his  
pulpit and talked about life after death and all that bullshit.  
  
I'm attending the funeral of my father. Laguna Loire lived to be 94  
years old. He had a career in politics up until the day he died, and a  
family who loved him. I'm going to miss that moron.  
  
I retired two years ago. We all did actually, becoming the first SeeDs  
to retire rather than die in battle. Lillith took over headmaster and  
commander. She married Jihad just after her 25th birthday and Seifer  
and I have two grandchildren. The oldest, he's 15, his name is Laguna.  
The younger of the two, he's 11, his name is Spyke. (I personally think  
he's named after he stuffed moomba.) Zell and Quistis have three  
grandchildren. One form Ellone, a nine year old boy named Jeff, and two  
from their son Christopher, a three year old boy named Zane and a six  
month old girl named Draco. Irvine and Selphie have five, ages ranging  
form six to fourteen. Sara, James, Alex, Emma and Elaine.  
  
We all look old now. Our age has caught up with us. We still train  
everyday, but when your 67 there's only so much you can do.  
  
I haven't mentioned Amon. That's because he's dead. He died 11 years  
ago on a mission. Seifer still regrets not knowing him better.  
  
I'd been asked to speak for Laguna's eulogy. So when the time came I  
made my way up tot he podium.  
  
"Laguna Loire was one of the greatest men I've ever met. He was a  
moron." I saw a few people smile, remembering his antics. "but he had a  
good heart. Esthar will truly mourn the loss of their president, but not  
as much as I will mourn the loss of my father." I turned to my father's  
casket. "I'll miss you dad. Hyne willing I'll see you in the next life."  
I was close to crying, but I'd managed to say what I wanted to.  
  
It was time, time to bury my father in his grave. I cried softly on the  
shoulder of my husband as they lowered him into the ground  
  
***  
  
I'm sitting in Seifer's and my apartment looking at photos, remembering.  
Lillith's wedding day, both Seifer and I had given her away. We had been  
so happy for her. Then she had Laguna. Laguna, my father Laguna, was  
touched that she'd named the baby after him.  
  
We re getting gold. Rinoa died two years ago from a heart attack, and  
irvine has cancer. The doctors tell him he's only got about three years.  
I'll be going to more funerals sooner than I want to. I'll be going to  
my own funeral sooner than I want to.  
  
I was tired. Seifer was already taking a nap in our bed. I joined him.  
It's so comforting to have him wrap his arms around me. It's then that I  
don't feel so old and alone.  
  
We lay in our bed, nested in blankets and pillows, awake at 0300,  
talking.  
  
"One day Lillith will get married and have kids" Seifer told me  
dreamily.  
  
"And you'll be an old man." I laughed and ran my fingers over his chest.  
  
"So will you."  
  
"Yeah? Well your old now."  
  
"Forty is not old." He retorted.  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"Then you'll be old next year."  
  
"You'll still be older."  
  
"C'mere and I'll show you what an old man can do." He pulled me into his  
arms and kissed me deeply. I kissed back, but pulled away quickly.  
  
"You wanna play that game?" I grinned and ducked down beneath the  
covers. I traced the outline of his muscles with my lips down his  
abdomen until I was face to face- uh- face to cock.  
  
He smelled musky and decidedly male. I love this smell. I bent my head  
and tasted him, reveling in the feeling of having him in my mouth. I  
licked, sucked, and stroked him until I had to hold his hips down to keep  
him from thrusting into my mouth. His thighs trembled.  
  
When I stopped sucking he pulled me up to him so he could kiss me. Then,  
wrapping one arm around me he flipped us over so he was on top of e. The  
weight of his body almost crushing e. He coated himself with lubricant  
and slowly entered me. We made love. Hot, sweaty, passionate love.  
Our bodies slick with sweat, the bedsheets dam around us. We came  
together, eyes locked, fingers intertwined. this man makes me whole.  
  
I awoke from the memory when Seifer got out of bed to use the bathroom./  
Our bodies can't take the strain of making love anymore. We have to be  
content to hold each other and remember.  
  
Sometimes It's hard to remember. The GF's took so many of my childhood  
memories and Hyne only knows how many others. Garden gave me Shiva,  
she's mine. I still junction her, if only to know she's still there. I  
just hope I can keep the memories I have now. I'll need them when...  
  
A/N you people suck. No reviews at all from my last chapter. Anyhow. Only two chapters left and they've already been written. You just have to wait for em to post them. Reviews make a good bribe... 


	10. Ch 10 the long goodbye

A Hundred Years  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard.  
  
WARNING!!! This is a yaoi fic. That means boys loving boys in the physical way. Get over it or don't read it. Oh yeah, it also had some shitty language. Yeah, I know, fuck it.  
  
Dedication.  
  
This fic goes out o Kristina Elaine Sarow. Born May 1, 1985 Died September 29 2003. I love you Kristi.  
  
ch10  
85 (the long goodbye)  
  
Seifer was dying and there was nothing I could do. When he's gone, only  
Zell, Quistis and I will remain from our group. Irvine's cancer took him  
11 years ago and Selphie followed soon after. The doctors said her  
heart went out .  
I sat by our bed where he lay, blankets nested around him the way he  
likes. He's pale and thin. The doctors tell me there's nothing they can  
do. His body is ready to quit, even if Seifer himself isn't.  
  
His green eyes watched me as I watched him. I can feel the tears  
brimming in my eyes. They've been there for days, since he collapsed.  
  
"Don't cry Squall. I'll be waiting for you." He reached for my hand. "I  
just wish-" he paused to cough. "Wish I had more time."  
  
"Seifer, I don't want you to die. I'm not ready to be without you." The  
tears were falling down my face now.  
  
Seifer smiled softly at me. "I've lived a great life. With you. I'll  
be waiting." He closed his eyes. His breathing got shallower. "So you  
see, there's nothing to cry about." He smiled again.  
  
"Seifer! Hyne! Please don't leave me." His breathing had stopped, the  
grip on my hand loosened.  
  
"Seifer! Please! Say something, anything." My lover was silent.  
Seifer Almasy-Leonheart was dead. I have never felt so alone in my  
entire life.  
  
I spent the next few days numb. Zell helped with the funeral  
arrangements. A private ceremony. He would be cremated so I could keep  
his ashes with me until I go.  
  
As we lifted Seifer's body tot he funeral pyre, the tears flowed freely  
down my face. This is the last time I will look upon his face. Holding  
the torch to set the pyre on fire, I trembled. What now that my angel  
was gone?  
  
Watching the pyre burn. Lillith put an arm around me. She was crying.  
  
"Dad, I-" her voice cracked and she couldn't finish.  
  
Seifer's ashes were placed in a black marble urn. Zell, Quistis and  
Lillith helped me sort through his things. I couldn't bear to part with  
some thing. Hyperion and his trenchcoat will be buried with us.  
  
I don't feel like he's really gone. His presence haunts this place. His  
pillows still carry his scent, his toothbrush still sits in our bathroom,  
his diary is on his desk. He doesn't feel gone.  
  
I spend my days now idly looking out the window, wishing Seifer were here  
with me. I occasionally watch TV and I try to spend more time with  
Lillith and the grandkids.  
  
I still dream of you Angel. I still feel the weight of your body in our  
bed at night. I can still feel your skin against my fingertips.  
  
I remember our wedding day like it was yesterday. I stood in my dorm  
with Zell, pacing nervously as I practiced my vows.  
  
"Squall, Chill. It's going to be fine." He sighed.  
  
"I know, I don't even know why I'm so fucking nervous." I took a deep  
breath. "How do I look?" I turned so Zell could see.  
  
"You look great. Now you have to go meet you husband." He grinned at  
me.  
  
I grinned and took another deep breath. I met Seifer at the aisle. He  
looked gorgeous in his tux. I can't believe that in ten minutes this man  
would be my husband.  
  
We walked together down the aisle to the preacher. I zoned out  
everything he said. The jade depths of Seifer's eyes captivated me much  
more. We said 'I do' and kissed It was magic. I will spend the rest of  
my life with this man.  
  
But I didn't get to spend the rest of my life with that man. He's gone.  
All I can do now is remember and dream.  
  
You'll be waiting for me. I'm counting the ways to where you are.  
  
A/N I almost cried while writing this so ou bastards who never eave me any reviews should appreciate it!! Okay, so your not really bastards. Or if you are, i don't care. What I do care about is feedback. 


	11. ch 11 99 where you are

A Hundred Years  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard.  
  
WARNING!!! This is a yaoi fic. That means boys loving boys in the physical way. Get over it or don't read it. Oh yeah, it also had some shitty language. Yeah, I know, fuck it.  
  
Dedication.  
  
This fic goes out o Kristina Elaine Sarow. Born May 1, 1985 Died September 29 2003. I love you Kristi.  
  
Ch 11  
99  
(where you are)  
  
I lean on Zell's shoulder for support. This trip to Trabia will be the  
last time I ever leave Garden. But before I die, I have to let her go.  
Garden gave her to me. But she's alive and she ants to be free.  
  
(I'll miss you Squall.)  
  
I'll miss you too Shiva.  
  
(I'll always remember you.)  
  
Thank you for everything. I-  
  
(No, thank you. I never thought I'd be free again. I never thought I'd  
meet a man of your integrity. Any other would have passed me on.)  
  
How long since you've been free?  
  
(Centuries. Thank you for bringing me home.)  
  
I don't know how to say goodbye.  
  
(Then don't. You truly are an honorable man. He'll be waiting for you.  
I know.)  
  
Thank you.  
  
I stepped away from Zell's supporting arm. Leaning my head back I closed  
my eyes, and let her go.  
  
My flesh turned icy, then scorching. I could feel her pulling free of my  
mind, like untangling the roots of a tree. My world spun and my vision  
grayed. I fell on Zell's arm before I could hit the ground.  
  
I don't know how Zell managed to half carry me. He's 100 now, and if I  
live two more months, I will be too.  
  
I don't think I have that much time. I don't think I'll make it to 100.  
Letting Shiva go took the last of my strength.  
  
I closed my eyes and leaned back in the Ragraok. Lillith had flown us  
here. Now, sitting tired and weary, I'm dreaming.  
  
I'm 15 for a moment Caught in between 10 and 20  
  
He was staring at me, the arrogant bastard! I glared at him. If only he  
knew how beautiful I thought he was. Fuck! Why do I keep thinking about  
stuff like that? Still, I wish I knew what it was like to kiss him.  
  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are.  
I'm 22 for a moment  
And he feels better than ever  
  
I held Seifer as he slept. Hours before he had given me his final  
submission. No one can contend now that he belongs to me, and that I  
belong to him. He truly is my soul mate. My silver cord leads to his  
heart.  
  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
  
Things will be better now. My angel is back. The battle is over and we're ready for whatever comes next.  
  
15 there's still time for you Time to buy and time to lose 50, there's never a wish better than this When you've only got 100 years to live  
  
I opened my eyes briefly. Zell was resting as well. He sat across from me. His eyes too, were closed.  
  
I'm 33 for a moment Still the man but you see I'm of age. A kid on the way A family on my mind  
  
I stood in the doorway and watched Lillith sleep. She's so small. Seifer came up behind me. Wrapping his arms around me, he kissed my temple.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
I turned and kissed his soft lips. Then, tracing the outline of his lips with my fingers, I smiled.  
  
"You make me complete." I whispered in response. We stood in the doorway watching our daughter sleep.  
  
I'm 45 for a moment The sea is high and I'm heading into a crisis, Chasing the years of my life  
  
Amon, he haunts my thoughts. He wants Seifer to be part of his life. Seifer want nothing to do with the man. I'm torn on the subject.  
  
It brings back bad memories for Seifer. He spends more than half an hour with Amon, he spends the rest of the day brooding. I just wish something would give.  
  
15 there's still time for you Time to buy and time to lose Yourself within a morning star  
  
We landed at Garden. Zell and I went to our shared apartment. When Quisty died six months ago we moved in together. We share the bedroom; it's just easier that way. Plus, we're kinda dependent on each other.  
  
"I need a nap." I told Zell.  
  
"You and me both." He smiled.  
  
He felt it too. I'm on my way back to Seifer.  
  
Zell helped me into bed and I closed my eyes.  
  
15 I'm alright with you 50, there's never a wish better thank this When you've only got 100 years to live  
  
I've lived a wonderful life. I can pass on now. Seifer is waiting for me. He promised.  
  
Half time goes by Suddenly you're wise Another blink of an eye 67 is gone The sun's getting high You're moving on  
  
Where did the time go? My life... the years... when? I'm so tired.  
  
I'm 99 for a moment Time for just another moment And I'm just dreaming Counting the ways to where you are  
  
It's getting hard to breathe. Zell held my hand. My eyelids felt heavy, like they had weights on them. I'm dying.  
  
15 there's still time for you 22 I feel her too 33 you're on your way Every day's a new day.  
  
I walked out the door to the orphanage. The sun shone on my hair. I was young again. Walking down the narrow path to the beach seemed to take forever.  
  
I opened my eyes one last time. Zell grinned at me.  
  
"Tell Seifer I said hello."  
  
"I will" I whispered.  
  
15 there's still time for you Time to buy and time to choose 50, there's never a wish, better than this When you've only got 100 years to live  
  
My boots slid into the sand as I walked. I could see them. Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Seifer. He was there, just like he promised. I ran the rest of the way down the beach into Seifer's arms. His lips met mine in a fiery kiss.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"Promised you I'd be here."  
  
"I know, I believed it." I looked at my friends. We were all young again.  
  
Irvine grinned and we all hugged. "Now we're just waiting foe Zell."  
  
"He'll be here soon." I smiled at Quistis. I realized then, I wasn't dead, I was home  
  
Zell's POV  
  
I'm the lat one. Tonight, after Squall's funeral, I'll join them. I've fulfilled my promise I made to Seifer fifteen years ago. I watched over Squall for him.  
  
It's the magic that's been keeping me alive. A Hi-potion every four hours is what keeps me going. I'm taking my last one now.  
  
Lifting the vial to my lips I swallowed it in one gulp. This shit has always tasted nasty, so it came to no surprise that it still does.  
  
I opened the bathroom door and stepped into my apartment. I glanced in the mirror. The old, tattooed man looking back at me didn't seem like myself. I'm old.  
  
I picked up my jacket and walked to the front gate. I'm going to Squall's funeral. He'll be buried with Seifer at the Edea's orphanage. Well, it's not edea's anymore, but it is an orphanage again. The others are there.  
  
A small, short, private ceremony. He wouldn't have wanted anything else. Just friends and family. There was no preacher. He'd just wanted people to say good bye on their own. I couldn't cry. There wasn't a point. I'll see them all soon enough.  
  
The sun hid behind the clouds as I stepped up to say my goodbye.  
  
"Well Squall, There's nothing I can think of to say. You were my best friend. And you're gone. But it doesn't matter, I'll see you soon." Into the hole I dropped two carnations. One for Squall, one for Seifer.  
  
Lillith, her children, and grandchildren said their goodbyes. I stood and watched. I can feel my body going. I should take another potion. I won't. It's time for me to go.  
  
Long after everyone had left, I stayed. Ellone will pick me up in an hour. By then it will be too late for even the magicks, and I'll be on my way home.  
  
I don't know how I know, but we'll be there together. The salt breeze reminds me of my youth. They'll be there.  
  
I closed my eyes. Not much time now.  
  
"Dad?" I turned at looked at my daughter.  
  
"I know." She helped me into the Ragnaok. We flew towards Garden.  
  
"I've stopped taking them." I told her. "I'm going to die soon."  
  
She nodded. Ellone knew about my struggle to stay alive. "Do you want to go to sleep?" She asked. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah." She helped me to my room and into bed.  
  
"I'll miss you." I told her.  
  
"I know"  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
"Goodbye" I heard her whisper.  
  
I ripped open the door of the orphanage and ran down to the beach.  
  
"Took you long enough." Quistis threw her arms around me, her golden hair flying in the wind.  
  
"I had to wait for Squall."  
  
"I know." She kissed me, her tongue tracing the crease of my lips. I opened my mouth and plunged my tongue into her mouth. When I pulled away Selphie was grinning at me as she helped Irvine grill something or another. Squall and Seifer stood by the lighthouse holding each other and watching the sea.  
  
We're all home now.  
  
A/N I promised Kristy along time ago that the next Fic I wrote would be for her. She loved to read my Seifer x Squall yaois. She dies last September in a car accident. This story is for her.  
  
Anyhow! On a lighter note! Thank you's for other people!  
  
Devon Sunslinger. I love you hon. I'm glad you let me read things to you and run ideas past you. Hopemia: thanks for sticking htouhr the story, title change and all. Hter'e actually a story behind it... but it's boring so I'm not gonna tell...I dod go check out that fic, and I'm loving it so far. B.N. I'm glad you loved this so mucxh. I actually thinking of expanding on the idea and doing a story from each couple... maybe even each person. I'll do different ages for all of them so I can lay out whole other stories..... *gets evil idea* And any other peole who actually left reviews.. I love you!! *huggles* Lots of love.... Keep your eyes peeled for whatever may come next.  
  
Oh yeah... I ge top turn this entire thing into tone of my college professors rather than doing a paper. I fear for the man's sanity after reading it. But that meant that this whole story will e edited eventually and I promise I'll post the fixed versions of chapters.  
  
Until next time space cowboy......  
  
Ps. I used Five for Fighting's One Hundred years as the song and inspiration for the title. The name Amon is from Witch Hunter Robin and if you haven't watched it you should!! Ther's proably a ton of radom things I've forgotten too so... cut me some slack.. I may be god, but I'm not the god of perfection. Jeeze! 


End file.
